KT-1511
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: Kuroko had never known what it felt to live without a slave's restraint. His luck changed when he was sent to a military academy to be officially accepted by the army. Little did everyone know that behind the scene, he was the army's strongest living weapon, KT-1511. His enrollment clashed with the enrollment of the Generation of Miracles. Thus, began a twist of fate. GoM x Kuroko
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello~! My sis apparently approves of me posting her story for her, cuz well... she thinks no one will read it, but I STRONGLY APPROVE OF IT. If you ignore the similarities between her fic and 07-Ghost, then, it will be an enjoyable read! Don't worry, the plot is sooooo different! Read away~! (Our writing style is surprisingly.. similar I guess? Enjoy!)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The moon shone brightly on the streets. The puddle reflected the magnificent light before turning into ripples as a cloaked man ran over it. Behind him, was a teen in black. As the cloaked man ran in between buildings, the teen jumped with inhuman strength. He landed smoothly on the edge of the roof of one of the tall apartments. The alley was as dark as the night but the eyes of the hunter could see everything. His blue eyes following each step of the cloaked stranger. His earpiece buzzed statically,**_ "KT-1511, do you hear me?"_**

"Loud and clear, HQ."

**_"Detain the intruder."_**

"Order received."

The hunter had no particular name ever since he could remember. All he knew was that his life's only purpose was to follow orders and kill without hesitation. Where he came from, he did not know. But those formalities were not needed by someone of his status. He was a slave, a murderer, a weapon. His memory consisted of nothing but his training. For years and years, his small body was pushed beyond its limits. He could never forget the pain, the horror and the blood. But as mentioned, he didn't have to have a reason. His existence was not his to deny or question. His only given name, was by the one that had tortured him, the one that had trained him and also his rightful master. His name was Kuroko; a child in black, a silhouette, a shadow in the dark. He was also the army's precious weapon.

Kuroko or as his codename, KT-1511, chased after the cloaked stranger. For many days, the same type of people had intruded the army base for unknown reason. After all else fails, they called in the army's precious weapon to take down the intruder for good. Kuroko had been chasing the intruder for hours. It was only an hour from sunrise. Just when Kuroko had cornered the cloaked stranger, he disappeared after throwing a smoke bomb to the ground. Kuroko was surprised by the intruder's technique. No smoke bomb had ever affected Kuroko, so he was genuinely shocked that the person managed to pull off an escape trick on him.

Kuroko was about to hunt the person again but his collar stopped him with a light electric shock. The teen grimaced shortly. He was used to pain but it had been awhile since his last session with electric shocks, he had almost forgotten what it felt like. His earpiece buzzed busily. It seemed that his superiors were discussing something. After awhile, someone finally buzzed, **_"KT-1511 report back to your post back in the academy."_**

"Understood."

Kuroko walked away from the streets, completely dismissing his thoughts of the cloaked stranger. He had no right to question who he killed or anyone actually. All he had to do was follow orders. He had to learn that the hard way too. That night, as he walked back to his destination, fear filled him. To a normal person, it would be called nervousness but Kuroko knew only of fear. When the sun rises, the ceremony will begin; the Entrance Ceremony of Teiko Academy. Kuroko was sent to the academy earlier that day with a new identity that retained his given name, Kuroko Tetsuya. He would be a first year at the academy for he was only 16 of age. No one had registered yet except for him. He would think that not many would want to enter a military school due to what he faced but his master had told him to be prepared for new faces.

He hated people. He hated being around them. But his enrollment into the academy was needed in order for him to truly be part of the military and not only as the army's secret weapon. Kuroko sighed, his face adorned with a frown. For once, he had wished that he was training in the training room. He used to be forced to train for hours, days, even weeks without a break. But that was the only place where his master would praise him. That was the room where he was free to swing his weapon and release all that was inside him. That room was the closest that he could call...home; as what he read in the book he was given as a gift when he was...young. (Exact age unknown)

Kuroko dreaded the morning that came. He had not slept at all. There was only an hour for him to sleep anyway. Kuroko dressed into the military academy uniform and checked himself in front of the mirror. The white uniform fitted him perfectly but he hated the red trace lines around it. It reminded him of blood. Kuroko fixed his collar and took his books with him. The ceremony was currently being held in the hall. Luckily, he had permission to skip it. It didn't symbolize anything anyway. It was just a ceremony where parents get to say goodbye one last time before they leave their children under the instructors care. Kuroko took his time as there was still 2 hours before his first class.

His order for this mission was simple, 'Don't stand out'. All he had to do was blend in. Kuroko waited at the door and watched the ceremony end with a marvelous cheer. Some students hugged their parents and kissed their cheeks. Some mothers were crying while some had no one but themselves. It was a dull scene for Kuroko so he left for the grassy plains behind the academy. It was wide and green; the perfect definition of freedom for someone like him. It was the first place that captured his attention at the academy the previous day during his arrival tour by an instructor. Kuroko picked a shady place under a tree and took out his given textbook.

The grass was soft beneath him, he cherished it. Who knows when he'll be able to live as freely as he was now. Suddenly, an apple fell on his head, "Oi, what you reading?"

Kuroko looked up to a lazy looking blue haired teen. He was puzzled at the teen as to why he was sitting on the tree in the first place. Was that a normal activity? Kuroko regained his thoughts when another apple threatened to drop on top of him by the teen, "You deaf or something? I'm asking you nicely here!"

"Ah. Yes... The book..." Kuroko was hastily trying to reply the teen,_ 'Calm yourself. He is just conversing with you'_ "I am reading our textbook that is needed for today's class."

"Huh? How boring... We have class on the first day? I'm starting to regret choosing this academy..."

Kuroko wasn't even listening. In his head, he was trying to remember what he was taught a few days ago about 'blending in'. _'First step, exchange names. That's right!'_ "May we exchange names?"

"What? Exchange names? Oh! You mean intro! Yeah sure! Why not?"

Kuroko was about to say his name when suddenly someone shouted in their direction, "Aominecchi! Akashicchi is looking for you! We're gathering at the entrance!"

"Geez Kise, can't you find a better time?" The teen on the tree leaped down from the sturdy branch. Kuroko watched in awe. The teen was such a...free person, Kuroko thought. He had the sudden urge to jump from the tree as well. Kuroko watched the teen run across the plain towards the academy's south entrance where the other blond teen that had called for him was waiting. Just as he reached the entrance, he turned to look at Kuroko with a wide smile, "It's Aomine by the way! I'll see ya in class!"

After that, Kuroko saw no sight of him. Kuroko's attention went to the apple that was now on his book, "...Aomine..."

The teen's face filled Kuroko's head. The teen had dark skin, blue hair that was a darker hue than his, and a bright smile. Suddenly, the thought of his first friend made his cheeks red. He had never made a friend before. The place where he lived forbade it. Each slave was their own. But this time, he'll meet regular people. Maybe life in the academy wasn't so bad after all. Kuroko looked forward to his first class that would begin shortly after all the new students had finished their tour and unpacking.

Kuroko took the apple and bit it slowly. The juice from the apple dribble from his lips as he chewed; savoring the sweet taste. It tasted delicious. Unconsciously, Kuroko smiled from the delicious treat. He closed his textbook and wiped his mouth with a given handkerchief. Kuroko got up and went inside the academy for an early start of class by waiting in the classroom or lecture hall as the academy called it. But by doing so, Kuroko had caught the attention of a few seniors. While others were busy looking around, he was eager to learn. His earnest character wasn't a good start in an academy where others despised the hardworking ones. They could already tell that he had no status.

* * *

Kise sighed as Aomine walked beside him, "Honestly, Aominecchi... I can't believe you skipped the entrance ceremony for a nap on the tree! It's your first day! Don't treat the academy like its highschool or something!"

"Yeah yeah, I got it but seriously, who wants to hear that old man speak anyway?"

"THAT OLD MAN happens to be Akashicchi's father!"

"Oh really? All the more reason then!"

As the two reached the main entrance, they were greeted by their fellow comrades, mainly a very displeased Akashi, "Daiki, where were you?"

"You know...just back there.."

Midorima shook his head, "Your despicable character can never be cured."

Murasakibara was eating a bag of chips as he added, "You smell different Mine-chin~"

Kise suddenly realized, "That's right! You were talking to that other kid!"

"Who? Oh! That guy! Yeah, he was really weird! I didn't even get his name.. Oh well, we're in the same year anyway! ...That means that he skipped the ceremony too!"

Akashi struck Aomine's head hard, "Having a partner-in-crime doesn't help your situation, Daiki."

"Ow... Okay okay, I get it!"

Akashi straightened up and said, "My father expects all of us to pass the test by the end of the first 6 months. That is when the annual practical examination will commence. Prepare yourselves, that's an order."

All of them lowered their heads, "Understood."

Akashi and his team were known as the Generation of Miracles. Everyone had expected them to excel in the academy. From a young age, Akashi had shown leadership quality and only befriended those that benefited him. Throughout his life, only 4 remain as his most vital assets. The CopyCat, Kise Ryouta. The Shooter, Midorima Shintarou. The Aegis Shield, Murasakibara Atsushi. And lastly, The Ace Fighter, Aomine Daiki. They were the promising team that Akashi had formed. In six months, they were expected on the field. No one dared doubt their existence, not even the higher ups.

Little did they know that Aomine had just made contact with the military's strongest, swiftest and most dangerous weapon, KT-1511.

* * *

**Note:** That's the end of it! I'm telling you, this will be a great story so please umm...like it? If not, my sister won't write anymore! x.x'

(Exams end on 25th of May for the both of us so do expect a bit of delay for all stories)


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces

OMG. Due to the massive support this story has received, (over 45 notifications in one night?!), my sister and I have decided to do a collaboration. Therefore, it's like...our story? Yeah! But seriously, I can't believe how much people enjoyed the short prologue! XD

This is a gift to all you guys before our exams start on the 30th of April! Wish us luck~! (Not much here but enjoy!)

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Faces**

Aomine yawned sleepily as he walked down the hallway, "Aaaagh... I can't believe they're making us learn on the first day..."

Midorima adjusted his glasses, "Have you never been to any first day of school your entire life?"

"Pfft. Sorry I'm not your typical studious student, green head."

Kise tilted his head, "You have to be studious to come to the first day of school?"

The group sighed at the blond, "..nevermind.." Aomine said.

Akashi stopped at lecture hall 5, "It seems we are attending different classes. I expect all of you to behave appropriately."

As Kise and Aomine walked away, they put on their sarcastic smile, "Yes, mum~!"

If class was not about to start, Akashi would have strangled them for sure. Luckily, the two ran off just in time. The first years had 4 classes in total, the second years had 2 classes and the seniors had 2 classes as well. Kise and Aomine were expected in lecture hall 9, seemingly a bit further from Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara's class. When they found the lecture hall, it was in chaos. One student was coughing blood as a tall first year punched his face and stomach all the while he was holding the student in place by the collar. All the other students were either cheering them on or ignoring the fight scene all together.

"Say that one more time, you little creep!"

Kuroko did not know that what he said was even near offensive but apparently, not all liked to exchange names with him. However, the pain of his broken ribs and bruised face did not reach him somehow. He just wondered what it was that he did wrong. Suddenly, a shout came from the door, "WHAT THE FUCK?! Put him down you asshole!"

The tall first year pouted playfully, "Or what~? You gonna call your daddy over?"

Aomine's anger channeled into his fists. Even Kise's eyes burned with fury. Without a second thought, the two pounced on the tall first year. Kise kicked his legs, catching him off balance. Aomine proceeded to punching his face a few times before he was truly satisfied. Immediately, he responded to Kuroko's fallen body, "Hey, you alright?"

Kuroko's eyes made contact with Aomine. _'Ah... This is Aomine. He has helped me supposedly. How nice of him. I should question his motive.'_ Kuroko got up and tilted his head confusingly, "Why did you help me Aomine? Your motive is unclear to me."

"Motive?! I have to have a motive to help a bleeding guy?! ...hey wait, you're that kid from this morning!"

Kuroko took out his handkerchief to wipe the dried up blood on his cheek and mouth, "Yes, I am. We have not fully exchanged names. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko reached out his hand as he was taught. Aomine was dumbfounded by Kuroko's confusing speech but he shook hands anyway, "My name's Aomine. Aomine Daiki. And this is Kise Ryouta, a friend of mine."

Kuroko's attention diverted to Kise who was beside Aomine, "Kise...Ryouta.. Do you also wish to exchange names with me? My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." With a nudge from Aomine, Kise too shook hands with Kuroko. The tiny first year had a light pink glow in his cheeks, "We're friends now right?"

Taken aback by Kuroko's sudden change in expression, the two nodded slowly. The tall first year grumpily stood up and glared at Kuroko, "Creep."

Aomine slung his right arm around Kuroko, "So? Got a problem with that?"

The tall first year simply snorted at them and walked away with his friends. Aomine dragged Kuroko with him until they found a nice spot at the corner of the classroom. Kuroko sat in between Aomine and Kise. The blond had a nice face thought Kuroko as he stared long and hard at Kise's face. Finally, the blond felt irritated and just asked nicely, "Is there something wrong?"

Kuroko shook his head, "Not particularly. You simply have wonderful features Kise."

At hearing that, Kise approved, "Really?! Aww... Kurokocchi you're too much!"

Aomine laughed out loud, "Don't praise him too much or he'll start daydreaming again!"

"I do not!"

Kuroko intervened, "Hold on, who is Kurokocchi?"

This caught the two off guard. Kise smiled and said, "That's you! I just added -cchi to your name!"

"Is that legal?"

Aomine cracked up even more, "Trust me Tetsu, if that was illegal, millions of people who have been sued already!"

"...Tetsu..? Is that me as well?"

Now, both the blond and the blue head were laughing hysterically, "Duh!"

Right on time, their instructor came in. At the sight of the strict looking teacher, everyone stood and greeted him. After that, class was just normal things you'd learn at any training academy. After 3 hours of boring lectures, Aomine was already fast asleep. Snoring too. Kise tried waking him up so many times but to no avail. Finally, the projector that was played in the dark was turned off and the lights were turned on. Some of the students groaned as they adjusted their eyes to the sudden change of light intensity. The instructor cleared his throat and announced, "Now, we will commence the practical test of 'Evade'. We will use real life beam shooters provided by the army. Should any of you were to skip, you will attend my class again tomorrow. Now, I will call out the names one by one. Names that I have called please proceed to lecture hall 12. There will be an instructor waiting for you."

Aomine woke himself up at hearing 'real life beam shooters', "Well, it's about time too!"

"The test will take no longer than 2 hours. I will call the names in alphabetical order. First one up, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kise and Aomine said in sync, "Eh?!"

As Kuroko got up from his seat and proceeded to get out of the room, murmurs were slowly reaching Aomine and Kise's ears, "But his name doesn't even start with an A!" "I can't believe that little weakling is up!" "He's bound to get fried in that room!"

Kise nudged Aomine, "But I won't deny it Aominecchi. Kurokocchi is a bit...mysterious."

Aomine nodded, "He looks so lost sometime. Maybe we should tell Akashi about him."

The blond nodded and waited patiently for their names to be called.

* * *

Meanwhile, in lecture hall 5, Akashi was the first to be called to the lecture hall 12. When he reached there, he bumped into another student that was waiting in the room. The student turned swiftly, "Are you alright?"

Akashi nodded, "I am fine thank you. Are you also a first year?"

Kuroko nodded eagerly. Akashi smiled, "So am I. Looks like we'll be the first to enter the training room then."

At hearing those words, Kuroko's eyes widened slightly, "Training room..?"

Akashi was never a man of many words and not to many people either but Kuroko fascinated him. Kuroko's eyes were nowhere similar to the snobbish students he's seen, "Obviously. Did the instructor not inform you of your purpose here?"

Kuroko had misunderstood the concept 'Training Room' that Akashi had mentioned. When he managed to grasp the intended meaning, Kuroko almost smiled sheepishly, "Yes, that is correct. It seems that my memory has betrayed me again." Suddenly, Kuroko finally remembered, "Um.. May we exchange names? It is perfectly fine if you do not wish to."

Akashi shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see the harm in that. My given name is Akashi Seijuurou." This time, Akashi stretched his hand out to shake with Kuroko's. Kuroko grasp Akashi's hand and shook it, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

Breaking off their handshake, Kuroko and Akashi were brought into two separate rooms. Lecture hall 12 was a big hall and there were at least 20 doors to enter from. Inside the door was the monitoring section where the timer would be set and beside it was the door to the room that the students had to enter in order to commence training. Instructors could speak to the student (through loudspeaker) and even stop the program at any time. Akashi assumed that all of the rooms were the same training room he was in at the moment. They were geared up with black suits and real blades for swords. The test was easy. Evade or destroy the beams that come your way. Last for 2 hours and you're done. It was a tedious practical test but it helps the student to maintain composure and face stressed situation. Akashi prepared himself for the first beam. Without hesitation, he destroyed the beams that came his way with a single swing of his curved blade. Akashi was trained for this. He was perfectly fine on his own.

But not many were so fortunate. Some suffered burns and deadly wounds. Some were sent home after much begging from the students themselves. Some were barely surviving. Some passed with flying colors which included Akashi and his team. By the time everyone's turns were over, the remaining students gathered at lecture hall 4. Akashi and his team were walking towards the hall when suddenly Aomine stopped, "Hey. Has anyone seen a short blue haired kid?"

Kise joined in too, "Yeah! I don't think Kurokocchi would fail!"

Akashi stopped at hearing the name, "Is it Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Aomine and Kise nodded, "Yeah!"

Murasakibara continued munching his Pocky sticks, "Eh~? Who that?"

"I agree. Who is this person you three speak of?" questioned Midorima.

As Aomine and Kise described Kuroko to the two that did not know him, Akashi pondered out loud, "He went in the same time I did. Plus, it has been almost 4 hours since I finished." (due to the amount of students, each room was used twice, and some thrice, therefore, Akashi had finished early compared to those whose names were last)

Aomine and Kise looked at each other, "You don't think...that he..."

Akashi too suddenly realized it. The red head ran back to lecture hall 12 and entered the first door; the one he had seen Kuroko entering. To their surprise, inside the room, was Kuroko still destroying and evading beams. Akashi rushed to the monitoring section. The red head's eyes widened, "The timer was set to 7 hours?" Aomine and Kise were shouting out of rage, "WHAT?! Get him out of there!"

"Shintarou, go get an instructor."

"Yes." The green head left the room and went to call for an instructor. Meanwhile, the four watched helplessly as Kuroko evaded beams that were 3 times the size they had to face earlier. Already they could see him panting and his legs were about to give out. The loudspeaker did not work in that room for it was not connected. The room was soundproof, therefore the four outside could not hear what was actually going on inside.

* * *

Kuroko was not what you could say exhausted. He simply aggravated his broken ribs that were not yet treated. Inside the room that shot beams at him, a voice bounced off the walls, **_"That's right KT-1511. You need this training. I haven't made you go through it in a long time, don't you think so?"_**

Kuroko panted softly, "Yes, master."

**_"Shall I make things a little harder for you since this level seems to be too easy~?"_**

"As you wish, master."

**_"Hmm~ Alright then!"_**

Suddenly, beams came from all around him; aiming at him mercilessly but Kuroko was not called the military's secret weapon for nothing. Kuroko jumped off the walls and continued evading and destroying the beams with ease. Outside, Akashi, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara watched in awe. Kuroko looked as though he had been training for years. Unconsciously, Akashi felt the need to have Kuroko under him as well. As soon as Midorima came back, the instructor helped to turn off the program. At the sudden stop, Kuroko fell to the ground from his position on the wall. Kise and Aomine opened the now unlocked door and ran towards him, "Kurokocchi! / Tetsu!"

Kuroko was shocked, "Aomine? Kise? Why are you two here? Have you finished your training as well?"

"Yeah! 4 hours ago!"

Kuroko looked down, "It seems I have accidentally delayed my training. I ask for your forgiveness should I have caused any inconvenience."

Midorima inspected Kuroko, "You do not feel the need to rest?"

"If I'm ordered to rest, then I shall. ... I do not believe we have been acquainted yet. Would you like to exchange names with me?"

Again, Kuroko managed to baffle them all. Kise and Aomine hurriedly carried Kuroko to the infirmary while Midorima went to file a complaint for the irresponsible system the academy had. Murasakibara sooner or later followed Aomine and Kise. Akashi went ahead to lecture hall 4 and asked for an official permission for his team's absence. The red head then proceeded to meet with his father, the principal of the academy. There was no way such a creature as Kuroko Tetsuya could exist.

* * *

**Note:** Yay~! Hope you guys enjoyed that! Cuz we know we enjoyed writing it! (It is so difficult to write together I tell you...) But we pulled it off! So, now, it's study time for us! Jaa ne~! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3: Please Teach Me!

Again, we can't help but write because we ARE SO TOUCHED by all the reviews, the favs and the follows! Seriously, you guys deserve so much more... Anyway, enjoy the third chapter! Not much but read away~!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Please Teach Me!**

Aomine placed Kuroko on the bed available, "Kise get the bandages!"

"Got it!"

Aomine ran to the sink and filled a basin with the cool tap water. He rushed to Kuroko and put the basin of water aside to roll up Kuroko's sleeves. He then gently immersed Kuroko's hands in the water; Kise on standby with the bandages. Aomine and Kise were in a real hurry to help aid Kuroko. But the seemingly injured patient had an unreadable expression. In truth, he was puzzled by his 'friends'. It seemed as though 'friends' are people who care for your wellbeing. Kuroko nodded to himself,_ 'That must be why.. I am their friend. They care for my wellbeing. I shall also care for theirs. That would be the appropriate duty of a friend.'_

Aomine proudly smiled, "Done! You're all set!"

Kuroko looked at his bandaged arms, "The burns do not sting anymore. Thank you for your aid."

"No problem!" Aomine and Kise said in sync. Kuroko bowed in gratitude. Not a minute later, Murasakibara enters the infirmary, "Yo~"

"Ah, Murasakicchi! What are you doing here?"

"Aka-chin said, 'Don't forget to collect your stuff before the instructors lock the lecture halls.' Yeah.."

Aomine and Kise's face became alarmed. They immediately ran out after Aomine said, "Look after him for a while!"

The awkward silence commenced. Kuroko stared up at the purple head,_ '..since Kise is my friend because he was Aomine's friend, wouldn't that mean that this person is my friend as well?'_

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. May we be friends?"

"Eh~? Aren't we already?"

"When?"

Somehow, Murasakibara was really annoyed with Kuroko so he just sat across Kuroko's bed and started eating his pocky sticks. The silence went on and on until Kuroko realized that Murasakibara was opening his third box of Pocky._ 'Friends care for each other's wellbeing...' _"Murasakibara, you should not eat to much snacks, you will face difficult medical conditions in the future."

"Huh? What did you say?" If he was annoyed before, now, he's just furious. Murasakibara wanted to leave the room when suddenly, Kuroko got up before he did. Kuroko stood in front of the sitting Murasakibara and just patted the purple head, "But when I think about it, your height and size require extra nutrition and your body needs to formulate extra energy. Therefore, you should eat more. I'm sorry for misunderstanding your situation. It must feel nice to be so tall..."

Somehow, that made Murasakibara feel good about himself and he started to acknowledge Kuroko. He didn't miss Kuroko's sad undertone at the last sentence either, "Ne, Kuro-chin~?"

After accepting the normal act of adding odd suffix's to one's name, Kuroko replied, "Yes?"

* * *

Aomine and Kise sighed of relief. Aomine was carrying both his and Kuroko's class books, "Thank god we managed to take our textbooks and stuff before that strict-looking instructor locked up the lecture hall..."

"Yeah... I wonder what Kurokocchi and Murasakicchi are doing?"

As they were walking, they came face to face with Midorima, "There you two are. Where is Kuroko?" (They have been 'acquainted' in the previous chapter fyi)

Aomine replied, "In the infirmary with Murasakibara."

Midorima showed a scorned face, "That guy doesn't get along with just anyone. I'm very sure you two are well aware of this."

Again, Kise and Aomine's face became alarmed. Kise was the first to say, "I forgot! We have to hurry and go to the infirmary!"

Suddenly, a voice came from behind them, "Eh~? Why? Is someone else hurt?"

Midorima adjusted his glasses at a familiar sight, "Just the person we needed. Murasakibara, I need you to- ...What are you two doing?!"

Kise and Aomine turned to see Murasakibara being just a bit taller than before. That was when they realized Kuroko sitting on top of the purple head's shoulders and was currently hugging Murasaibara's head, "Kurokocchi?!"

Kuroko had never felt so high before. In all honesty, he had always questioned his height. It's not like he never ate properly. When Murasakibara offered him his shoulders, Kuroko was genuinely shocked. Anyone would have been too embarrassed to do what they were doing but if someone were to focus on Kuroko's face, the tiny first year was actually very happy at where he was at the moment. Kuroko looked down to Kise, Aomine and Midorima, "I am located at a very wonderful place."

The three shocked ones on the ground could see very clearly how pleased Kuroko was. Murasakibara didn't seem to mind either which was a mystery. What made him like Kuroko so much anyway? Midorima cleared his throat, "Enough with your childish acts. The secretary needs to see the three of you as witnesses towards Kuroko's malfunctioned training program."

The three of them showed their 'No way' looks, "You can't be serious!"

Murasakibara gently put Kuroko back on the ground much to his dismay, "Roger~..."

The purple head walked first followed by the whining blond. Aomine looked at Kuroko and then at Midorima, "Well looks like greenie here will have to spend time with you while we're gone."

Midorima immediately interjected, "Wait, why do I have to babysit him?"

Aomine showed his puppy dog face, "Cuz if you don't, Tetsu's gonna get bullied and beaten and bruised... Akashi wouldn't want that now would he?" Technically, everyone that Akashi acknowledged enough to remember his or her full name, deserves to be acknowledged by all of them. Midorima knew Akashi too well, if he remembered Kuroko and even took the initiative to turn back and look for him, obviously Kuroko has perked his interest.

The green head sighed, "Fine. Just come find us as soon as you've stated what you saw."

Aomine smiled and bid the two a 'See ya!'. Midorima looked at Kuroko who had been standing like a statue the whole time. Then, he remembered that he had not seen the library yet. As Midorima started walking, Kuroko wondered whether he should follow or not. Before, either Kise or Aomine would drag him and recently, Murasakibara literally carried him! Midorima noticed Kuroko's immobility, he looked back and beckoned Kuroko to follow, "Aren't you coming?"

Kuroko debated with himself, _'Would it be rude to ask if I should? Maybe I should just follow him. Everyone has their own different personality, he must have meant that signal as a sign for me to follow him. Then, I shall.'_ "Yes, forgive me for delaying you."

They walked together to the second floor where the library covered 80% of it. Midorima entered with Kuroko using their student pass. Kuroko's eyes bulged at the amount of books on the high shelves. He had missed it during his tour because he had arrived on the day the library was closed. Midorima didn't miss Kuroko's surprised face, so he took the initiative to actually guide him around the library.

Kuroko was shocked when Midorima explained to him about which books were placed on which rack. He was absolutely fascinated with the thick hard books that smelled divine. Kuroko took a few books while Midorima continued his short tour. Soon after, they sat down at the available reading tables. Midorima watched as a very interested Kuroko started reading one of the tens of books he had picked up. The green head even caught Kuroko reading philosophy books. That was a rare case. He also noticed how Kuroko's eyes focused on each word like a child reading a fairytale.

Fifteen minutes passed before Midorima finally found the book he wanted to borrow. He stopped Kuroko from reading and brought him to the check-out counter, "I would like to borrow this book please."

The pink haired librarian smiled politely, "Alright, may I have your library card?"

Kuroko watched with fascination in his eyes as Midorima took out a pale blue card that was scanned by the librarian. (Akashi and his team were given multiple privileges before entering) She then proceeded to scan the bar code on the book before stamping a certain date on it's check-out card. She returned the card to Midorima and passed him the book. Midorima then asked Kuroko, "Do you have a library card?"

Kuroko shook his head, "I do not think so."

Midorima nodded in understanding and faced the librarian again, "This student would like to apply for a library card please."

"Alright, may I have your student ID please?" she asked nicely when Midorima gave Kuroko a nudge forward. Kuroko took out his student card and passed it to the pink haired librarian. The main clock on top of the academy suddenly chimed out loud, indicating that it was 6pm; 2 hours before curfew, one hour before dinner. Midorima apologised to Kuroko, "There is somewhere that I need to be right now. Will you be alright on your own?"

Kuroko nodded despite not understanding what Midorima meant by being 'alright' on his own. The green head left and he was forced to face the librarian. She smiled at him, "This process won't take too long!"

Kuroko nodded as he eyed the librarian's name tag, "Thank you...Momoi."

The librarian blushed at hearing her name being called, "It's no trouble! You must be a first year!"

"Yes, that would be correct."

"You must have passed your first test as well seeming that the number of first years decrease by at least 30% on the first six hours of the first day of enrollment."

"I am not too sure if I qualified. Though no instructors have informed me of my failure."

Momoi smiled even brighter, "Then, I'm sure you did well!"

As her computer scanned his student ID to create a library account, his personal information came out but it was all blank. Momoi was relatively surprised but then she saw the 'Status' section beside Kuroko's name._ '...this...this student...is...!'_

* * *

Akashi walked up to his father's office. Unfortunately, his father had a meeting with a few of the instructors. It took almost half an hour before he was finally allowed to see his father in private. When he came in, his father bellowed joyfully, "Seijuurou! How was your first day?"

"There was a glitch in our training program today in lecture hall 12. A friend of mine was forced to train for almost 6 hours. Luckily, we realised of his absence and immediately called for an instructor to turn off the program."

"How unfortunate... Is the student safe?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Oh? What is this student's name?"

Akashi sternly said, "Kuroko Tetsuya." The red head noticed his father's somewhat widened eyes that lasted for a brief moment. There was something about Kuroko Tetsuya that his father knew about. "Tell me about him father. Where did he come from?"

"Seijuurou, do not dig any deeper into this matter."

"May I ask the reason?"

The principal sighed at his son's stubborness. He typed Kuroko's name on the keyboard and turned on the monitor so that both of them could see on the huge screen. The result showed Kuroko's personal data completely empty. Akashi did not need to ask the reason why. Beside Kuroko's name was his status written in bold, 'CONFIDENTIAL UNDER THE ARMY RIGHTS OF TEIKO MILITARY FORCE'

It meant that under no circumstances should any of Kuroko's information be revealed. Not to mention that Kuroko had the same status as Akash and his team who had earned the status by his father. It meant that Kuroko was somebody of high status but to Akashi, Kuroko looked nothing more than a normal student. However, his almost inhuman abilities beg the differ. Akashi saw no use in arguing the matter with his father so he left after saying his goodbye.

He wanted Kuroko under him and he will find out about Kuroko's background.

* * *

Note: Well... We're tired... It's 1am so again, forgive our grammatical mistakes.. (Will be fixed tomorrow) Goodnight... Zzzzzz~


	4. Chapter 4: Camouflage

Well, I'm kinda sick of learning Biology, so my sis wrote a quart, then I wrote a quart, then we just sat in front of the laptop together and took turns writing lol. This story is about to beat Symphonica! Yay~! Go go go! We hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Camouflage**

"Alright! It's done! Here's your library card! If you need anything, please let me know~!"

Kuroko nodded as he took the pale blue card from Momoi's extended hand, "Thank you." It had been strange how Momoi's expression changed from a shocked one back to a happy one but Kuroko paid little attention to it. Everyone had their own unique 'expressions' Kuroko thought. Nothing was considered normal among humans. Kuroko walked back to his table and chose three books, a botany book, a history book and a mystery novel. All three had caught his attention most. He loved plants and all things that was related to mother nature, he loved the exciting stories of the past and the suspense he feels when he uncovers the secret to his mystery novel. Kuroko may not show on the surface but he felt so excited to hold those three books, clutching them preciously as he walked to counter again.

Kuroko almost smiled out of excitement when Momoi looked at him, "Yes?"

"I would like to..." Kuroko paused as he recalled what Midorima had asked, "...'borrow' these books, please."

"Oh? Alright, then! May I have the books and your new library card?"

"Certainly." Kuroko watched again as Momoi scanned the pale blue card, scanned the books' barcode and stamped a date on the check-out card. Then, Kuroko suddenly noticed a small notice on the wall behind the counter, 'STUDENTS ARE LIMITED TO ONLY BORROW TWO BOOKS AT A TIME'. Being the person he was, Kuroko immediately pointed out to Momoi about the notice. Momoi just smiled and said, "Yes, that would be correct. But due to your status, all library rules and regulations do not apply."

Kuroko was struck dumbfounded. How would someone of his status be pardoned from the library rules and regulations? (He thinks his status is being a slave) As curious as he was, he did not dare preach any further about things he did not understand. His master had disciplined him well enough for him to never repeat the same mistake again. Kuroko took his books and card, thank Momoi and left the library. As soon as Kuroko was no longer in sight, Momoi sighed loud enough for the other librarian at the table next to her to hear. The librarian asked Momoi, "What's wrong? Fussy students again?"

"Quite the opposite actually... I've never met a student that isn't aware of their own status! He doesn't even know that he's practically invincible in this academy!"

* * *

Kuroko walked outside of the library before coming to a halt. Where was he supposed to go? There was no class, no orders, and no one with him. _'Perhaps I'll just return to my room.'_ And just like that, the tiny first year made his way to his room, 5 floors up. He had come into terms that wanting to exchange names with everyone wasn't such a bright idea. It would also burden him to remember so many names. Therefore, he just ignored most of the students around him until he reached his room. Kuroko locked his door as how he had seen his master do so when he wanted 'privacy'. This was pretty much the same thing he guessed. Kuroko sat on his study table and began reading his mystery novel.

It gave him extreme joy to read along the narrative pace of the story. Inside the book, he read how the protagonist, a detective, uncover the secrets behind his wife's murder only to discover that she was killed my their own son out of hate and anger. The story was short enough for Kuroko to read under an hour. He loved the book, the mystery and the climax when the son finally confessed. It was fascinating what his kind could write. Kuroko had a bright glow to his eyes as he flipped page by page. Again, the huge clock chimed noisily. It was time for dinner. Kuroko had suddenly realized that he had not had his lunch yet due to his training. But skipping meals were not uncommon for someone like him. Even so, it would be troublesome if Aomine and Kise were to randomly search for him around school. They were persistent.

Kuroko sighed unconsciously and unlocked his door to head on to the dining hall. (Fits about...300 students?) He walked down the staircase and was just about to reach the ground floor when a familiar electrical shock came from his collar. His earpiece buzzed,**_ "Do you read me, KT-1511?"_**

"Yes. Loud and clear."

**_"We have a mission for you. Head on South until you reach the third base. After arriving, wait for further instruction."_**

"Understood." Kuroko turned and walked back upstairs to the library floor. The library had closed and everyone had gone for their meal. Even when no one was around, Kuroko did not hear the soft shuffling behind him. Kuroko touched a certain area at his collar, triggering a robotic sound. All of a sudden, his uniform shape shifted into a black garment that started to engulf his body. The black material wrapped around his bandaged arms, legs and even his face. Only his eyes were visible by the time his transformation was completed. Kuroko grasped the soft handles of his blades that had formed together with his armor. Kuroko heard a noise but decided to ignore when he saw nothing as he looked to the source the noise was from. As silent as the night, Kuroko disappeared in an instant, leaving a trembling Momoi behind.

She had just locked up when she heard someone walking upstairs using the library staircase. Not wanting to attend to anymore students, she hid behind the corridor wall. She sat quietly as she listened to the weird sounds that came from across the library. Just once, she took a small glimpse and that was when she saw it. A man standing in the dim moonlight beside the window, his weaponry gleaming brightly from the reflecting rays of the moon. Just once, that person looked sideways and Momoi saw a pair of empty, soulless eyes. The man was too quick for her and before she knew it, he had already left, leaving her terrified. At the same time, those eyes were also very familiar.

* * *

"Seriously, Midorimacchi... I can't believe you just left him like that! How could you?!" Kise shouted at the table he was sitting at with his four friends.

Aomine sighed angrily, "I thought I told you to look out for him! We found him getting punched like some kind of punching bag this morning in class! On the first day!"

"Well, it's not my fault that I was ordered to deliver this evening's reports to the principal! I even went back for him but he was not there."

Aomine, Kise and Midorima continued quarreling. After Kuroko went missing, Aomine and Kise were anxious and worried of his well being. He was no where in sight and he was not seen by anyone that they knew. Akashi suddenly spoke up, "Will the three of you give it a rest and start to appreciate your food?"

"...okay."

Dinner went on casually without Kuroko. Aomine predicted that he was asleep in his room due to his extensive training. It was a logical theory but unfortunately, they did not know each other well enough to know each other's dorm room location. It was the sad truth. By 8 o'clock, the clocked chimed again for their curfew. The students slowly disappeared from the school grounds and headed to their own room. Akashi had been eager to ask Kuroko of his background but seeming that Kuroko had to heal his injuries and boost up his energy, Akashi was willing to let it go just this once. He should transfer Kuroko to his dorm where the six of them would be able to live together.

Suddenly, the ground shook tremblingly. Aomine was the first to react, "Woah! What was that?! An explosion?! Where?!"

The students rushed to the highest floor. They were excited. Explosions usually meant an intruder had gone through the military barrier undetected and was currently in pursuit. It was a very rare occurrence. As all of them huddled together on the rooftop, they watched more explosions erupt from grenades and bombs at far South. Everyone cheered on. Aomine wanted to join in too but felt a bit disheartened without Kuroko around, "Where could that little guy be right now?"

Akashi watched the scene being unfold at the South base. He wondered if Kuroko had anything to do with the attack. His sudden disappearance was very disturbing.

* * *

Kuroko ducked again as the enemy delivered another grenade towards him. He had come into direct contact with the enemy and they weren't going to let him get away from them to call for backup. Not like he needed any anyway. By the time the explosions ended, he was completely surrounded outside of the South base. The enemies pointed their guns at him, their lasers aiming right at his body, "We won't let you get away! You'll die right here!"

**_"Exterminate all enemies."_**

"Understood." Once Kuroko received an order, he will commence it. As Kuroko clutched his two weapons, he remembered Aomine's smiling face, _'See ya!'_ Kuroko smiled to himself,_ 'Yes, we will definitely see each other again.'_

"What are you smiling at, murderer!"

They heard Kuroko mumble for awhile and one of them shot a warning shot that grazed his cheek. As Kuroko revealed his face, they shivered, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Codename, KT-1511. You will do better to remember it."

"What?! ...wait.. KT-1511..?" At hearing that name, their arrogant faces changed. They knew all to well who Kuroko was and they knew that their fate had already been sealed. Kuroko glared at them, "Please prepare yourselves."

"F-F-FIRE!"

A massive shooting raid began. They did not know whether or not Kuroko was hit, all they needed to do was to shoot continuously. After their first round of ammo finished, they stopped and waited to see whether or not Kuroko had received the blow. As the fog from their shooting cleared up, they did not see any sign of Kuroko until one of them screamed for an instant and then,...stopped. The soldiers watched their comrade's head roll on the ground. Behind his headless body was Kuroko standing with his bloodied twin blades, "I will exterminate all enemies. However, should you wish to surrender, please speak now."

It was quiet for a moment, everyone rethinking whether or not they should just give in. All of a sudden, in a split second, another shot was taken by one of the enemy soldiers towards Kuroko. It had hit him on the shoulder with the bullet residing inside. Kuroko looked at the one that had shot him. The man had tears overflowing from his eyes, "I will never forgive you for killing my friend!"

"Very well. You have given your answer." They watched in horror as Kuroko dug deep into his own wound with his own fingers to extract the bullet without so much as a small frown on his face, "Again, please prepare yourselves."

* * *

The principal sat on his chair with a frown on his face as he opened a private message sent from the main army base, **"Please excuse the student named Kuroko Tetsuya for 2 days. Should anyone be of urgent need of him, please contact the chairman himself."**

The principal sighed, "So he really is the military's secret weapon.. KT-1511 huh? What a dangerous student he'll be."

There was a rumor that KT-1511 was the only soldier to have ever killed absolutely ALL of his targets. No enemy had ever lived long enough to tell about him. And this night was no different.

* * *

**Note**: Alright, thanks for the continuous support! We are delighted to read your wonderful reviews too! There was a small progression in here I guess.. Don't worry, we'll definitely do more progression after the exams! Toodles~! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Bit of Fun

History paper was... XP English was fun though~ I wrote about failure and success! \^O^/ Anyway, since tomorrow is Labour Day, me and my sis decided to write something today, then study tomorrow! Lucky you~!

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Little Bit of Fun**

There were screams and blood. Blood everywhere. Painting the ground and the dead bodies. Kuroko hated it. He hated the awful stench of blood. He hated to 'see the canvas he had painted' as said by his master. But he would never disobey. He's learned not to. With each slash, his hands became heavy. He could feel his blades slicing up the enemies. He was not hit by any of their bullets. To Kuroko, the bullets were slow and it was easy to dodge them. Still, he hated them. But what he hated the most, was looking into the eyes of his enemies as he killed them. He could see the fear that he felt when he was a child. It always triggered his painful memories that he has always suppressed.

* * *

Kuroko woke up panting and sweating profusely. He started taking long inhalation and exhalation until he calmed down. He looked at the bed he was on and the room he was in._ 'I am back at HQ. Yes, I was brought here after killing the enemies. How rude of me not to greet my master.'_ Kuroko slipped out of bed and tapped his collar softly, triggering the robotic sound again. His black garment reduced slowly; revealing the whiteness of his military academy uniform. He walked down the dark corridor that stretched from his room until he reached the door at the end of it.

He knocked softly, waiting for a 'Come in'. When it did, Kuroko went inside slowly without making too much noise. Familiarization hit him when he saw the man sitting on his chair with a smirk on his face. Kuroko kneeled on one knee and bowed, "Forgive me for not greeting you master."

"Yes, I was rather surprised that they told me my slave was already asleep when on board the helicopter back here." The man got up and walked towards Kuroko. When he was merely a few inches away, he lifted Kuroko's face by the chin, "What's wrong Kuroko? Too much for today?"

"..." Kuroko remained silent. Talking was prohibited unless he was given permission to speak. He stared into his master's cruel eyes. The man only smiled as he walked away. He hummed an unfamiliar tune and sat back on his chair, "You will return to the academy tomorrow afternoon. For the time being, go heal yourself. Your response?"

"Understood master."

"Now leave."

Kuroko got up and bowed again before proceeding to walk out of the room. All of a sudden, just as he was about to reach for the door handle, a hand slips inside his uniform. Kuroko was caught off guard as his master held him from behind. His right hand roamed Kuroko's chest while his left hand held Kuroko's bandaged left arm, "What's this? Were you injured at the academy? Didn't I tell you not to stand out?" As he asked, his right hand pressed on Kuroko's broken rib threateningly; almost puncturing his heart. Kuroko's breathing turned into gasps and pants. He found it difficult to breathe especially since he was under pain and pressure. Kuroko held his body up by leaning his right hand on the door.

His master was angry. He needed to answer or else, "I...was punched for...asking to exchange names...with another student..."

"Ho~? How cruel they are to you~" Kuroko whimpered as his broken rib was pressed further. Finally, he was let go from the painful grasp only to slip slowly to the ground. He was panting hard and was sweating again. He watched his master walk away and exited the room through another door. After a few minutes, Kuroko heard the door opening again. His blurred out vision could slightly make out the man that approached him and picked him up gently; almost cradling him into comfort. By the time he knew it, they were on their way to the Health Room.

He looked up to see his carrier's scornful face, "Honestly, why did you get injured on your first day? Didn't I teach you everything already?"

Kuroko wanted to smile but found it rather difficult, "I'm sorry. Your teachings were confusing."

"Oh yeah sure. Blame it on me, huh?"

But Kuroko knew that this man cared deeply for him. They were raised together in the military base, trained everyday for combat. His name was Kagami Taiga. The only difference was that Kagami was related to the chairman as his stepson while Kuroko was the slave to the chairman's real son. They had gone through hell together even though Kuroko was 7 years younger than him. They were bonded as though they were brothers. Kagami would always come to his aid when his master played too much with his toy. As Kuroko's consciousness slipped away, he whispered, "Sorry...Kagami..."

Kagami watched as the stress from Kuroko's first day of school finally took its toll. The red head just whispered back, "Welcome back you idiot.."

* * *

The academy clock chimed loudly at 9 in the morning. It was time for breakfast and then class. But an announcement was made by the Head Secretary of the academy, _**"All first years are excused from class today due to certain reconstruction of the training room. I repeat, there are no classes today for the first year students. Thank you."**_

It was an odd and rare situation. Even the seniors were baffled. This just brought joy to the first years. An entire day of freedom was absolutely joyous. But for Akashi and his team, this was an opportunity like no other. By the time the announcement had ended, they rushed to the field. Having enrolled into an academy, they had less time to go into combat mode against each other but today, since they were no classes, they decided to take the opportunity to train themselves. Akashi checked his teammate's presence. That was when he noticed, "Where is Atsushi?"

Midorima sighed, "Sleeping in or eating breakfast."

Kise laughed sheepishly, "I'll go get him..."

Aomine stretched while waiting for the other two, "So, what's today menu Akashi? 3-on-2? Battle royale?"

Their team leader smirked, "No. Today we will do some treasure hunting."

"Eh? Treasure hunting?"

Midorima too became curious, "Care to explain in detail?"

Akashi's smirk stayed glued to his face, "We'll wait for Ryouta and Atsushi to return first. Then, we can play."

Aomine didn't like the smirk on Akashi's face. The last time he smirked, they played a tactical game that lasted the whole day. Midorima didn't like it either because it was proven that whenever Akashi were to smirk before doing an activity, it meant torture for them. Little did they know that Akashi was actually planning to have a little fun that day.

* * *

Kuroko breathed in and out slowly as he reached the gates of the academy. His wounds had been healed the previous night and he was back to normal. His face was injury-free as to not create any suspicion of his disappearance. Kuroko's student pass was scanned and he was let inside. Luckily, the academy was no longer filled with students. Kuroko was about to reach his dorm when all of a sudden, he was grabbed from behind, "Yo Tetsu!"

"Aomine.. Is something wrong?"

Aomine took notice of Kuroko's arms, "I see they've healed nicely! Good for you!"

"Yes, thank you. What are you doing here? Isn't your dorm on the other side?" Again, Kuroko was taught by Kagami on how to socialize. He didn't have to try hard. Just act...normal. Aomine took note of Kuroko's sudden change in speech but didn't say anything about it, "Well, we were playing this game... And now, I'm waiting for Kise if he suddenly falls."

Kuroko tilted his head, "Suddenly falls..?"

Aomine pointed up. Kuroko looked to where Aomine was pointing and was shocked beyond reason. On the edge of the dorm building, two floors higher than the library, was Kise slowly making his way across a tiny ledge by using his hands to move sideways. Kuroko thought, _'What is he trying to accomplish?'_

Aomine patted Kuroko on the back, "Haha! Your face looks funny! Don't worry, he'll be fine. Besides, we're here to catch him!"

"We..?"

"Yup! You're officially in our group! Woah! He's gonna catch it! C'mon Tetsu!"

"Wait..!"

Kuroko chased after Aomine who ran until he reached the position right below the dangling Kise, "Aominecchi! You ready?"

"Yeah! Tetsu's here too!"

"Eh? Kurokocchi? Awesome!"

"You have one chance Kise or we'll have to start again!" Aomine got into position until he suddenly had a brilliant idea, "Hey, Tetsu. Can you give me a boost?"

"...I don't supposed it will cause any harm." Kuroko kneeled on one knee with his palms over each other. Aomine waited until Kise let go of the ledge before running and stepping onto Kuroko's hands. Kuroko almost threw Aomine in the air as the blue head caught the falling blonde. As the two fell, they rotated twice to ease the impact to the ground. Luckily, they landed safely on their two feet. Kise was whining as he held onto the academy flag that he had caught when he fell from the third floor. The flag had been placed outside the library window and it was the only flag that was reachable for students. Other flags were placed on the roof.

Kuroko was perplexed. Why did they go through all the trouble for the flag? Aomine and Kise could already read what Kuroko was asking by the look on his face, "Hahahaha! You're right Aominecchi! His face is funny!"

"Told ya! Anyway, Tetsu, since you're part of our team now, you'll have to do your share as well!"

"I'm sorry but I still do not know what it is that you two are actually trying to accomplish."

"Oh right.. We haven't explained yet.. Well, you see, today, we don't have any class so Akashi decided to play a treasure hunting game!"

Kise nodded happily, "But, there's a catch! No one is allowed to go inside the academy walls! That means, we can't look for the item inside the academy at all!" Kuroko was surprised. That meant that Kise had actually climbed the wall from the very bottom and had risked his life just to attain the flag. Kuroko didn't see the point but somehow, it sounded...fun.

Kise took out his earpiece and placed it in his ear. He waited until he connected to Midorima, "Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi is joining us~! Just to let you know!"

_**"I. Do. Not. Care."**_ Midorima disconnected. Kise pouted angrily, "Mr Grumpy much."

"Akashi's probably giving him a hard time.." Aomine took out a crumpled paper from his pocket, "Okay... And here's the list of items we need to find. All of us wrote two items so each group has to find 5. And since we're handicapped, Tetsu'll make a great addition! Now, we gotta hurry before they catch up!"

"What's next on the list Aominecchi?"

All three of them stared at the list. The academy flag was the second item. The third one was, "A four leaf clover? Seriously?!" Kise shouted.

Aomine sighed irritatingly, "I'm gonna kill greenie after this... C'mon let's go!"

Kuroko ran behind Aomine and Kise; feeling the wind brush against his face. He hadn't felt such excitement in a long time. They were like children again, playing pointless games and just running around. If only Kise and Aomine had turned around to see the smile on Kuroko's face and the happiness that glowed from him. Even they would've been speechless.

* * *

**Note**: Aww... Happy Kuroko~ So adorable! Anyway, we've always wanted the Kiseki to play stupid games and this...well, they're playing stupid games that require a lot of...extremeness? LOL Hope you guys enjoyed that! I have Biology on Thursday... Urgh. Toodles~! \^O^/


	6. Chapter 6: A New Friend

Well, time for an update~ I have Chemistry on Tuesday~ Hahahahaha -_escaping studies_- Hahahaha... Anyway, we took intervals writing (literally) but we wrote it together towards the end! Enjoy reading! Thankies for the support! We love you guys so much! \^O^/

* * *

**Chapter 6: A New Friend**

Aomine, Kise and Kuroko searched the grassy plains of the academy for the four leaf clover. It didn't take even 10 minutes before Aomine groaned out loud, "Guys, this isn't working.. I can't concentrate when you two are searching for the same thing I am."

Kuroko's face reflected his confusion, "Why is that?"

Kise sighed, "That's right I forgot.. Sorry, Kurokocchi! But this guy is hopeless if he doesn't do it alone! Then, let us search for the other two items while you search for the four leaf clover!"

"...good idea. Here. I'll meet you guys back at the meeting place in half an hour. Make sure you find the items! We're not losing to those three again!" Aomine passed the list to Kise. The blond bid Aomine with a 'Ciao!' as he grabbed Kuroko by the arm. The two ran until they were out of Aomine's sight. Aomine didn't look like a hard working person but when the time calls for it, he was very reliable. On one condition, nobody was allowed to be with him or his concentration would drain away. That was just the kind of person he was.

As Kuroko and Kise reached the other side of the plains, Kise reviewed the list, "Okay... I'll search for number 4 and you search for number 5. Deal?"

Kuroko nodded. In truth, Kuroko already had a four leaf clover. It took him two months searching for it when he was young. The HQ had a small garden that was hidden from view. The ones who found it were him, Kagami and his master. Almost every chance he got, Kuroko would search for the four leaf clover he overheard from the others. He was fascinated as to how it brought someone luck. To this day, he still had it placed in his collar. He had never lost it since. He wanted to give it to Aomine and Kise but he knew that pride mattered greatly to his friends so he just kept it a secret.

Kise took note of the item he had to search. It was obvious that the fourth item was from Murasakibara, so it was relatively easy. But the last one was a bit complicated. Most likely it was from Akashi. The fifth item was 'Black or White'. It could be anything. But since the 'inside' of the academy was prohibited, to find something of black and white outside the academy was rather difficult. Still, he had complete faith that someone like Kuroko could do it.

Kise ran off in another direction as Kuroko held the list. "Black or white..." It wasn't specified what was actually black or white so anything should have been fine. But Kuroko knew better. He had played these games before, though the punishment that came was severe to those who failed. 'Treasure Hunt' meant finding items to test your capability of interpreting meanings behind the clues of the items. Last time, when Kuroko was given 'black or white', it meant something that has the absolute color white and black. Kuroko's mind unconsciously reverted back to his old self. He felt the fear of the punishment that might come should he fail.

Kuroko clutched the list with his trembling fingers. Then, he saw the far off trees; close to the edge of the academy grounds. He went to take a closer look as a sense of familiarity piqued him. When he was near, he remembered, it was the same type of trees that were in HQ. The same type of trees meant the same type of insects. Kuroko climbed the tree and searched for the highest branch. Incidentally, he found what he was looking for, the black and white caterpillar. There was an entire branch infested by the black and white caterpillars. The caterpillars were of a poisonous species but it was one of the things accepted by the instructors of HQ. They excreted a certain type of poison but Kuroko was used to it. He stepped on a branch and reached out for one of the wiggling caterpillars. Unfortunately, an unfamiliar sound distracted him; causing him to accidentally put extra pressure on the branch.

The wooden branch he was standing on broke. The other branches managed to break his fall but he still fell hard on the ground. Kuroko lifted his head to see what had made the sound that distracted him. Kuroko's eyes widened with fascination as an animal barked happily at him. Kuroko nervously reached out his hand towards the animal, "H-Hello... What are you doing here?"

The animal sniffed his hand before licking it playfully. The creature barked at him again and cuddled at his leg. Kuroko didn't exactly know what to do. The creature was a dog if he was not mistaken. He had never actually seen an actual dog but this one seemed tame enough. Kuroko had the sudden realization that the dog fitted the criteria of the fifth item. Kuroko tested lifting it up. The dog happily complied and even cuddled closer at Kuroko's chest. It licked Kuroko's cheek happily. Kuroko felt his heart flutter as he carried the small creature to the destined place.

* * *

Kise and Aomine were standing where they had first separated from Akashi and the others. Aomine had place the small four leaf clover at his ear, "You sent Tetsu to find Akashi's item? Seriously.. But then again, we've never found anything black and white when we're outside... I hope he's okay."

"Yeah.. Oh, Akashicchi's here!"

Midorima was proudly holding two items that he had found while Akashi and Murasakibara carried the rest. Akashi smirked, "So, managed to find everything, Daiki? Ryouta? I heard Tetsuya joined you."

Aomine defiantly replied, "Hell yeah! And he'll be back with the fifth item!"

"Hah. None of you have ever managed to succeed in finding my items."

"Kurokocchi is fully capable!"

Murasakibara was eating his potato sticks, "It's impossible~ Kuro-chin doesn't even know Aka-chin~"

Midorima adjusted his glasses, "Hmph. He'll never succeed."

"Shut up, glasses!" shouted Aomine and Kise.

"Why am I the only one with so many nicknames?!"

Suddenly, from behind the group, came Kuroko, "I'm sorry for being late. But I have found the fifth item."

Kise and Aomine's face lit up, "Tetsu! / Kurokocchi!"

Akashi stared questioningly at Kuroko, "And what is it that you brought as the fifth item?"

Kuroko turned and squatted on the ground. The tiny first year held out his hand and nervously said, "Umm... Come here... w-woof..?" The others watched in surprised as a black and white dog trotted happily towards him. Kuroko carried the dog and showed it to his friends, "A dog. I found a dog." The dog barked happily in Kuroko's arms.

Midorima was the first to approach the two, "How interesting. I would never have thought to bring a live creature as Akashi's item."

Soon, everyone gathered around Kuroko; excited about the animal. Aomine wrapped his arm around Kuroko, "As expected from Tetsu!"

"That's right! Good job Kurokocchi!"

Akashi smiled, "I can't believe someone would actually succeed."

Murasakibara questioned, "What was it that you wanted Aka-chin~?"

"It's simple really. I wrote 'black or white'. Black carried the meaning of death in ancient times while white carried the meaning of life. In general, all you need to do is bring something that's either dead or alive."

Kuroko's mind replayed a scene in his past..

_A small Kuroko carefully walked up to the instructor at the door, "I-I brought this..!"_

_The instructor looked at the black and white caterpillar in Kuroko's small trembling hands, "Why did you bring me that as your 'Black or White' item?"_

_Knowing that a wrong answer would mean punishment, Kuroko answered with as much hope he had, "Because... It's wiggling and moving! It's also black and white at the same time, right?"_

_The instructors debated Kuroko's answer before finally accepting it. Kuroko was finally let in after 3 days being outside with no food, water or shelter._

Now, Kuroko knew the real meaning behind 'Black or White' and why his answer was accepted back when he was still in HQ. The dog in his arms licked him out of his past. Kise squealed, "Aww~! It loves you Kurokocchi! Hey Akashicchi, can Kurokocchi keep it?"

"I highly doubt it. Though, if Tetsuya were to live with us, I might be able to negotiate the terms with my father."

Kuroko was caught off guard, "Wait.. Eh?"

"EEHHH?! Seriously?!"

"Akashi, you are not joking are you?" Midorima asked almost in panic.

"No, of course not. Tetsuya has proved his worth already. What do you guys think?"

Kise happily jumped, "Yeah!"

Murasakibara hugged Kuroko from behind, "Congrats, Kuro-chin~"

"U-um.. Yes. Is it alright, Akashi?"

The red head nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Kuroko walked into his room. After lunch, they allowed Kuroko to make his decision. Should he agree, then, he'll be at their dorm before curfew. Kuroko locked his door and sat on the floor. He tapped his collar numerous times like a secret combination until a hologram appeared in front of him.

**_"What is it, KT-1511?"_**

"I'm sorry to disturb you master. However I have been invited to be moved out of my room."

The man glared at him,**_ "Are you telling me that you have failed your mission?"_**

Kuroko trembled at hearing the menace in his master's voice but he showed no fear on his face, "No, I was merely invited to live in another dorm."

**_"Hmm.. And who was it who invited you?"_**

"Akashi Seijuurou."

He watched his master's eyes widen with surprise,_** "Sharp eyes he has. Well, good for you then~ I approve."**_

Kuroko was genuinely relieved and happy that his master had given his approval but something still bothered him, "Master, I have one more matter to speak of."

**_"Speak."_**

"In the possible case that...my..."

The man in the hologram chuckled,**_ "Of course, your collar would be a terrible thing for them to see."_** The man snapped his fingers. Almost like a spell, the black collar glowed for a second or two. Next thing he knew, Kuroko was wearing a black necklace with a small blue stone attached to it. Kuroko fingered the stone carefully.

**_"Remember to never take it off."_**

"Yes Master... Thank you."

The hologram disappeared. Kuroko smiled at his necklace. And then, he felt it, the freedom of his neck. His neck that was always cold from the metal collar felt extremely wonderful. It was as though he had finally been released from a vice grip. Kuroko wasted no time in packing up his luggage to officially move in with Akashi and the others. The blue stone jiggled around his neck; a four leaf clover inside of it. It shone as bright as his eyes that reflected the joy of a little boy receiving a new gift. Outside his dorm, Aomine and Kise were already waiting to help him carry his luggage.

Kise was the first to take his sling bag, "Well, if we knew you didn't have much luggage, we wouldn't need to help!"

"Yeah, Tetsu! Still, I can't believe you'll be staying with us! It's gonna be sooooo awesome!"

They walked to the third dorm and climbed to the highest floor. When Aomine and Kise opened the doors for him, Kuroko saw the spacious room they were living in. Highest floor meant the penthouse. Out of an official request, Akashi and his team were allowed to live in the penthouse that fitted six people. Now, they had officially filled it up. And the dog was already there, barking happily at seeing Kuroko. Akashi ruffled its ears, "A senior of ours said to name it Nigou since he has your eyes. Almost like a second you."

Kuroko happily nodded, "Nigou it is then."

"Arff!"

Akashi signalled the sitting purple head, "Atsushi."

"Haaai~ One two three..!"

Everyone (Aomine and Kise and a bit of Murasakibara) jumped and shouted, "Welcome home~!"

Confettis were thrown and Kuroko was crushed between the three that wished him. It was suffocating but he finally felt what home was like. In a soft voice, he said the words he's only heard others say, "I'm home everyone.."

* * *

**Note**: We need a tissue... Aww Kuroko... Come here! \(TuT\)

Till next time~ ^.^ Toodles~ (Next chapter major time skip. Well... not so..)


	7. Chapter 7: Scattered Memories

New chapter! The stars are soooo beautiful tonight~! And if you guys like really REALLY know the characters of KnB, then this chap should be very VERY obvious~ Actually...not really but you guys SHOULD be able to tell...at least one of the unknown characters... Oh well, we don't plan on making it any longer than 15 chapters anyway~! ^.^ Read away~ (A bit confusing at the start but I hope you guys can picture it... Plz differentiate the weak and smirker~)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Scattered Memories**

The man crawled on the floor with trembling hands. He could feel his vision fading again, he could feel himself slipping away into nothingness. Meanwhile, standing in front of him, was another man, smirking with joy, "Did you really think that you could escape from it?"

"...you..! Bastard! ..How could you-! Argh!" The trembling man fell hard on the ground, his body going limp. He couldn't move anymore. It was too painful.

"Hahaha! 8 years and you still haven't given up yet! See, that's why I chose you!"

The poor man was panting, he could hardly think, "...why..? We were...the four of us...we were friends..."

"Friends? FRIENDS? Was that really what we were? 'Cuz if I'm not mistaken, I can't recall a single memory of us being 'friends'."

The shaking man balanced himself on his arms, "Why you little..!"

"Careful with your words. Or I'll make you watch again. I'll make 'him' scream until his throat is dry, I'll make 'him' bleed till he is on the verge of death. I'll make 'him' kill hundreds of innocent people over and over again. And all of it, will be under your command, 'Master'~" he said mockingly.

The man on the ground lowered his head in defeat. There was nothing he could do in his state. He only had 5% of his brain in control. The smirking man kneeled and lifted the other's face by the chin, "Isn't it wonderful to see how much those two have grown? One of them a top gunner in his division and the other a perfectly carved weapon that heeds your every need. What more could you ask?"

"...release them."

The man's smirk widened before a horrifying laughter burst from him, "Release them?! You still ask for the inevitable... Pity. Well, looks like 'he' is back. I mean, KT-1511. It's time for you to do your job. Don't worry, I 'promise' he'll be fine~ Bye bye!"

"No...No wait..! Please! Release Kuro-...-gami..." The trembling man suddenly became rigid. His body was as though it was frozen for awhile. Then, the man stood up with a poker face and sat down on his chair. Meanwhile, the smirking man just continued monitoring the current situation from behind the chair. He could see Kuroko from the monitor, _**"Master, I have finished exterminating Area 234."**_

"Very good. Now, return back to the academy." said the man with the poker face.

_**"Yes, Master."**_

The smirking man laughed out loud. It was hilarious to see the two as 'Master' and 'Slave'. Because no one would ever know the truth behind it all. The dark past that they shared and the laughter that echoed dimly in their hearts.

* * *

Kuroko was never so exhausted. Last time, the thing that kept him busy was his training. He rarely went out on the battlefield except for when he was requested. But recently, almost every night, he was sent to a faraway place where he was instructed to exterminate the enemies. Kuroko's heart started to have doubts when he saw that the people that were his 'enemies' looked like completely harmless people. However, being the killer he is, he kills nonetheless because he was given orders. Almost every night, Kuroko would dream of the people that he killed. How they begged him for mercy. But all he could say was, "Your lives do not lie in my hands. Only your death. Please forgive me."

The screams and begging were draining the life out of him. What was he actually doing? But again, he had no power to question anything. The stress and guilt built inside of Kuroko. He could not even sleep anymore. Every night, as he was called to the battlefield, he begged to whoever especially himself that he did not have to face the people who looked just like his friends; normal people. Kuroko would rather fight soldiers than destroy the places his Master sent him. It was...excruciating. Next thing he knew, 4 months had passed since his first meeting with Aomine and the 'Generation of Miracles' ;as he heard how people referred them.

Kuroko had faced difficult situations when he had to go for his missions. Luckily, the room he was given was a single bed room and had a secure lock on it. Perhaps his friends had tried knocking a few times since they call him a heavy sleeper. It was starting to worry him. Eventually, his missions decreased and he was only sent twice a week. Unfortunately, the missions that were given to him didn't involve any syndicate, traitors or well trained soldiers. His targets were regular people in regular towns living their life in bliss. Kuroko had faced the 'guilt' again. He hated the feeling. It swallowed him whole and spitted him back out into reality. One night, Kuroko had excused himself from his friends stating that he wanted to study for the exams alone only to go for another tiring mission.

He had returned back into his room at 6 in the morning through the window where he changed his clothes and ruffled his hair. He was genuinely tired so it didn't take much to fool his friends. It was a beautiful sunny day but Kuroko felt extremely cold. He knew the feeling well. From experience, he knew that this 'feeling' would eventually go away. They had two classes in the evening, so Kuroko decided to visit the library first. Everyone had left earlier to either have their breakfast or go somewhere to do their own business. Kuroko had discovered many facts and habits of his friends. They're overall friendly and wonderful but each stood out in their own way.

Kuroko realized that Kise was an amazing imitator. He could copy almost anything he sees. It was an amazing ability. Though Kise was somewhat annoying with his 'clinging' habit. Aomine was a quick-witted street smart teen who has a lively attitude but lazy working fuel. It took him three days to finish an hour's worth of assignment. And he was a bit difficult to handle when his anger goes out of control. Midorima was the strangest in the group. Everyday, he carries his 'lucky item' that is announced daily by Oha Asa on the radio. That and also his bugging 'Tsundere' side. Murasakibara has to eat or munch something no matter when. It was an incredible ability to be able to consume all that junk food. He seems lazy and ignorant but he knows how to deal with things when the situation calls for it. Akashi on the other hand was...indescribable. He was smart, strict and a perfect example of a role model student. He could control all of them like a commander.

Kuroko has learned how to smile, many thanks to Kise and Aomine who pulled his cheeks up everyday. Kuroko knew how to smile, he just didn't do it as often as they did. But now, he smiles occasionally. As Kuroko reached the library, he searched for a new book to read and proceeded to see Momoi again. The pinkette enjoyed his presence for some reason, "Tetsu-kun~! Another novel?"

"Yes. I finished the previous one already. Here you go." he said as he returned his previous book and passed her the book he wanted to borrow.

"You read fast Tetsu-kun! Okay, hold on, I'll check out this book for you. Library card please!"

"Yes, here."

As Momoi was taking the card from Kuroko's hand, her fingers brushed against Kuroko's. Instead of squealing like the love-struck woman she was, she flinched, "Tetsu-kun! Your hand!"

"Excuse me?"

Momoi stood from her chair and took hold of Kuroko's hand, "It's so hot!" She proceeded to reach her other hand out and pressed her palm lightly on Kuroko's forehead, "You're burning!"

Kuroko did not understand what the big deal was. Back at HQ, everyone who felt 'uneasy' or 'hot' had to take a shot from the instructor and they would be alright after. Kuroko had to occasionally take the shot and this time was no different except the fact that there were no instructors to give him one. However, when he was away on mission while still being under the 'uneasy' condition, he still managed to survive for a week. Eventually, the 'uneasy' feeling disappeared. So, all he had to do was wait, "It's alright Momoi, I'm fine. This will be gone in a few days."

"You plan on letting it pass?! Without medicine?! NO!" Momoi went around the counter and took hold of Kuroko's hand. She dragged him out of the library without so much as asking for Kuroko's permission.

"Momoi, what about my book?"

"Leave it! I'll give it to you later! Now, you have t-!" Momoi was cut off when she bumped into a certain green head, "Momoi, I would never have expected to see you outside the library. I see Kuroko is with you as well."

"Midorin!"

"Stop calling me that."

"I need your help! Tetsu-kun's burning up!"

That perked Midorima's interest since the blue head looked perfectly fine since morning. Midorima walked pass Momoi and stood in front of Kuroko. His right hand reached up and was pressed against Kuroko's forehead. Kuroko's temperature was well over 38 degree celsius, "You have a fever."

Kuroko looked confused, "Fever? What is that?"

Midorima sighed. He had noticed that Kuroko looked calm and mature but deep inside he was like a child. He took interest in most things a child would be interested in. From small wiggling unknown insects to the colorful surroundings of new places. He didn't even know most basic gestures and knowledge yet he looked as though he had been through a lot in his life. Without answering Kuroko's question, Midorima picked Kuroko up bridal style, "We'll go back to our room. Thank you Momoi."

"Y-Yes! Get well soon Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko wasn't comfortable at the moment, "Midorima, I would very much prefer if you would just let me walk on my own."

"A sick person should just be quiet."

"..." Kuroko sometimes appreciated Midorima's awkward friendly gestures. It was something only the green head was capable of, "Kuroko, your body is stiff. Loosen your muscles a bit. It will help your condition get better."

Kuroko took the advice and relaxed in Midorima's arms. Then, he felt the heat boiling inside him. It was a horrible feeling. How he wished he could just take a shot from the instructor. Midorima noticed Kuroko's relaxed body and the increase of his temperature. _'How strange.. His temperature is rising drastically. Was he holding it in?'_ he thought. When they reached their room, Midorima placed Kuroko on the coach. Kuroko was already asleep and was sweating profusely. The green head went to take some water to wash off Kuroko's body when all of a sudden, Kuroko's bodyguards came bursting in, "Kurokocchi! / Tetsu!" They must have heard Kuroko's situation from Momoi.

Before they could even approach Kuroko, Midorima threw a bucket at their faces while Akashi punched the back of their heads. (Akashi and Murasakibara are behind the duo). As the two groaned on the floor from the double hit, Akashi came inside and kneeled on the floor beside Kuroko. He examined Kuroko's body, "Shintarou, how long was he like this?"

"I'm not very sure. Momoi brought him to me."

Kise showed his worried face, "But Kurokocchi was fine this morning!"

Midorima was about to take Kuroko's uniform off when suddenly, Kuroko's body jolted upwards and his hand instantly grabbed Midorima's. Everyone was shocked by the sudden gesture from Kuroko. Kuroko's eyes were wide and filled with panic. Akashi gently pushed Kuroko's body to lie back on the sofa, "It's alright Tetsuya. We'll just cool your body to the optimum temperature."

But Kuroko couldn't hear Akashi. Hell, he didn't even see his friends. He saw men dressed in white surrounding him with tools in their hands, "It's alright KT-1511. We'll make it so you won't remember a thing."

Kuroko shivered as one of them pushed him down onto what he felt like an operating table. He could hear the sound of elastic gloves being pulled down on someone's hand; a sound he dreaded. He could see the glint in their eyes as though they were glad to see him filled with fear. Kuroko softly denied the pain that was going to come as they took off his clothes. He noticed the small body he had. When did he became a little boy again? He saw the needle coming towards his stomach. He remembered seeing the silvery liquid. It caused searing pain to his insides when he was injected with it. Immediately, he trashed around. More people surrounded him to hold him down. Kuroko wanted to scream. He was actually screaming but he couldn't hear himself.

He felt something being gently placed on his stomach. Surprisingly, it felt cool and comforting. Even the hands that held him had loosened almost gently. Kuroko's earlier trashing had caused him to take in short breaths. Slowly, he calmed down and he could feel the comforting coolness travel around his body. Then, he heard his name being called. Not KT-1511 but Kuroko. He blinked a few times and the scene around him changed. Familiar faces came into view.

"...roko... It's alright... Kuroko.." and then, he entered a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Midorima had only lifted Kuroko's uniform when all of a sudden he grabbed Midorima's hand, stopping the green head from moving any further. When Akashi pushed the blue head back down onto the sofa, Kuroko's eyes were cloudy and he still had fear written all over his face. The more Akashi or anyone tried to soothe him, the more he seemed to panic. Midorima decided to proceed by taking off Kuroko's uniform and his necklace with the help of Aomine and Kise. Murasakibara was blowing bubbles with his bubblegums. Every time the bubble popped, Kuroko looked towards him.

Finally, Akashi told him to stop. Midorima wetted the cloth again and proceeded to dap it around Kuroko's body to reduce his temperature. Just as he was about to place the cloth on Kuroko's stomach, Kuroko screamed and trashed violently, "Please stop! STOP TATSU-NII! PLEASE! AAAAHHHHHH!"

Out of reflex, Akashi and Aomine held him down. When Kuroko didn't show any sign of stopping, all of them held his limbs and kept on trying to wake him up from his hallucination or mid-consciousness, "Oi Tetsu! Wake up, it's us!"

"KAGAMI!" Kuroko screamed.

Incidentally, the wet cloth that Midorima had held onto with his hand dropped onto Kuroko's stomach. Like a switch, Kuroko froze. All of them heard Kuroko sigh long and in relief. Kise pointed to the cloth and gestured Midorima to continue. The green head took the cloth and dapped it wherever that Kuroko's body would feel the most heat; his neck, armpit and everywhere else later. Finally, they released their grip and let Midorima to continue wiping Kuroko's body. Kuroko's eyes cleared up a little and Midorima gave him a few comfort words as he gently dapped the cloth around. Soon, Kuroko fell asleep. The room then became silent. Whose names were Kuroko screaming?

* * *

**Note:** Next chap is the GoM's point of view of the past few months they were together~! After that, we'll move on with the story! Oh and Happy Belated Mother's Day~! Toodles! ^.^


	8. Chapter 8: Past Life

Ne ne minna-san... Watashtachi wa hontoni gomen ne! We were busy with our class party and stuff and the holiday schedules... Urgh... Anyway, we'll start the engine by tomorrow! Expect fast updates after this! (Hopefully...) GO GO READ READ! Weeeee~! ~(^w^~)

**PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SET BEFORE CHAPTER 7. DO NOT CONFUSE THE TIMELINE PLEASE. ANY Q ABOUT THIS WILL NOT BE ENTERTAINED** (LOL) Enjoy this chappy~

* * *

**Chapter 8: Past Life**

Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara were curious as to why Akashi had invited Kuroko to live with them. Yes, they had an extra room but still. It was rather bizarre. Kuroko had left to rethink his decision or pack his stuff to come over. That was when the four had an intervention with Akashi in their living room. Midorima was the first to speak, "Akashi, have you lost your mind? We had sworn to live together and become a team after the test. Why did you invite Kuroko?"

Aomine nodded, "Tetsu is fun and all but we've only known him for a few days! Besides, he has this mysterious vibe around him..."

"Yeah... Kurokocchi can look a little lost sometimes..."

Akashi sighed, "Exactly."

"Eh~? What is, Aka-chin~?" the purple head asked with potato chips halfway bitten in his mouth.

The red head faced his team, "When I checked his records in my father's office, it stated that his profile was confidential even to my father. That means he isn't just an ordinary student."

Aomine's eyes widened, "He was trained...by the military..? Like us?"

Midorima adjusted his glasses, "That would explain his incredible reflex and agility."

"True. However..." Akashi continued, "The real reason why I recruited him was because he caught my attention. Very much the same way you four attracted me when we were children."

Kise nodded slowly, "So...shouldn't we know about his background first before actually taking him in?"

Murasakibara added, "Hmm... That's why Aka-chin wants him here~"

"That would be correct. Having Tetsuya here will help us uncover his background."

"You always think ahead as always, Akashi."

"Of course, Shintarou. Enough of this matter, Daiki, Ryouta go and fetch Tetsuya."

"Yes, sir!"

The two left the room to help Kuroko with the packing. Midorima sighed, "Honestly you always take such desperate measures."

"This? Desperate? I would much prefer the term 'tactical'."

"So, how are we doing this?"

"Simple, we interrogate in the least obvious way possible."

"Doesn't sound simple..."

"Nothing ever is."

* * *

After a few days, they realized that Kuroko was a heavy sleeper. They would knock on his room for at least 10 minutes with no reply. The walls weren't very thick so it wouldn't take much to hear things on the other side. Sometimes, Nigou would bark outside of Kuroko's room for hours; wanting desperately to join his master for a good sleep. Not only that, Kuroko always looked so tired every morning. Some mornings, Kuroko even overslept!

Akashi's plan was to question Kuroko about his background as 'friends'. Therefore, the six of them spends almost the entire day together. From meals to classes and daily activities. Kise was the first one to make a move. He had purposely sat at the table in front of Kuroko's room to get Kuroko's attention. The blue head who was busy finishing his assignment, finally came out of his room for a break. When he got out, he saw Kise straining himself and groaning while gripping a pen in one hand; staring hard at the blank piece of paper on the table, "What are you doing Kise?"

"Uwah! Kurokocchi, you scared me! Don't suddenly attack me from behind!"

"Please forgive me. But what are you trying to accomplish?"

Kise slumped on the table, "I can't think of what to write to my family... They must be worried but I don't know what to say to make them NOT worry about me!"

"..worry? Why would they worry about you, Kise? You are doing fine."

The blond laughed sheepishly, "True but they don't know that... What about you Kurokocchi? Don't you have anyone to write to? Your parents or siblings maybe?" Kise watched as Kuroko's calm face twisted into a thinking face. Suddenly, the main door burst opened, "Tetsu! Play catch with me! The Sun is beautiful and-!" Aomine realized the black aura coming out from Kise, "..aominecchi..."

Let's just say Akashi only allowed one method to be used once to avoid suspicion and Kise had just let his chance slip away. It was a frustrating day. After that, each of them one by one tried to dig into Kuroko's history but time after time, they failed. The next week after Kise failed, Murasakibara had asked Kuroko so straightforwardly when they were hanging out at the corridors, but they were interrupted by a wondering teacher; Kuroko avoided the question about his family for awhile and left the purple head's questions unanswered. A couple of weeks later, Midorima tried but failed as well. It was a good three months before Aomine finally decided to make his move. They didn't want to look too suspicious with the questions.

Aomine had approached Kuroko normally like he usually does at the balcony of their penthouse after a late evening class. Kuroko was sitting with his legs crossed as he played with Nigou. Aomine sat beside Kuroko; attracting the dogs attention. Nigou happily barked as it climbed on top of Aomine's chest, "Hey c'mon little guy! Stop it!"

Kuroko smiled, "You're like Nigou's big brother Aomine."

"Oh yeah? What does that make you?" Aomine asked playfully as he eyed Kuroko.

Nigou looked at Kuroko and quietly walked back onto its owner's lap. Nigou circled a few times before cuddling and sleeping in between Kuroko's legs. Aomine watched as Kuroko caressed Nigou's head lovingly; lulling it into a deeper sleep. Aomine smiled, Kuroko acted as Nigou's home. No matter where the dog went, eventually, it would return to Kuroko. It was adorable how Kuroko was Nigou's family. At realizing that, Aomine remembered what he wanted to talk about.

"Hey... Tetsu?"

"Yes?"

"We've known each other for quite sometime and you probably know that I'm an only child and stuff. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know.. Your family. I mean, Kise writes to his, Midorima and Murasakibara sends their sisters stuff. And Akashi, well you know his dad. But what about you?"

"...well, I have two brothers."

Aomine was shocked that Kuroko even decided to say anything seeming that Kuroko rejected talking about it to Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara. The blue head kept quiet and listened intently.

"...that's pretty much it."

"WHAT?! Oh c'mon!"

Akashi opened the balcony door, "Ah, this is where you two were. You're missing dinner."

Aomine looked at Akashi, "Well, Nigou's sleeping, Tetsu can't move apparently.."

"I see, well dinner outside isn't so bad either."

Kuroko looked puzzled, "What do you mean by that Akashi?"

Kise popped out from behind Akashi, "Ossu! We took some grub from the cafeteria!"

Midorima too was behind Akashi, "How troublesome.."

Murasakibara joined too, "Eh~? Mido-chin, weren't you the one who said the food we took weren't enough for everyone~?"

"Be quiet!"

Kuroko smiled happily. That night, they had a nice dinner outside at the balcony. When the food was fully consumed, Murasakibara stood up and said, "Mido-chin was right... I'm gonna go take more food..."

Midorima adjusted his glasses, "I told you to do that earlier!"

Akashi gestured Midorima to go with Murasakibara just in case the purple head ended up doing something unwanted like the previous times. Kise too got up, "I want to get more pudding! Kurokocchi, you want some?"

Kuroko nodded, "Vanilla please."

"Roger!"

Aomine grabbed Kise, "Chocolate for me!"

Kise grunted, "Get them yourself!" The blond pulled his clothing off Aomine's grasp and ran past the purple head.

"Oi Kise!" Aomine chased after Kise as Midorima got up to do his normal babysitting duties. That resulted into Kuroko being alone with Akashi. Kuroko quietly continued eating his mash potatoes. After awhile, Akashi started up a conversation, "I overheard what you said to Daiki just now. So, only two brothers?"

"I figured you'd hear us. I also cannot lie to you can I?"

"It would be wise not to."

Kuroko looked down at his food as Akashi stared at him; waiting for an answer. Kuroko knew this question was coming, the HQ prepared him for it too. He had a made up a background consisting of two stepbrothers, a stepmother and a stepfather. Kuroko was adopted by the Kirkland family whose father works in the South Branch. His origins were unknown except for his name that was futile to research. That was his background story. Kuroko wanted to tell his fake background but somehow his mind wondered to his somewhat blocked memories. He could vaguely remember it. He remembered being a little boy with Kagami and his master playing outside in a garden. Then, he thought, _'Why was master so different?'_

Akashi watched Kuroko's thinking face, "Well? Are you going to tell me?"

_Kuroko remembered falling and Kagami was too far ahead to help him get back up. Instead, another hand helped him up, he realized it was the hand of his master when they were young, "Are you alright Kuroko?"_

_"Oi Tatsuya! Is Kuroko alright?" Kagami shouted._

_"Yes he is Taiga! Aren't you Kuroko?" Kuroko was greeted with a sweet smile._

Kuroko's eyes widened as he whispered, "..Tatsu...nii..."

Akashi looked confused, "What?"

Kuroko snapped out of his memories, "Um.. Forgive me, but I do not recall much of my real family. I was adopted by the Kirkland family when I was 6. I was trained by the military ever since."

"Kirkland? Alfred Kirkland of the South Branch?"

"Yes, that would be my father."

It made sense technically because the South Branch was the weapon engineering section. Their identities have been kept secret to avoid any information to be leaked out about the army's engineers. Akashi was satisfied. The Kirkland had two sons that both have graduated and had followed their father's footsteps. Kuroko didn't do well in weaponry so obviously his name would be different seeming that he would take on a different course in the military.

Akashi nodded in understanding, "I see. Well, that answers a lot of questions."

"I'm sorry to not have told you earlier. I...found it difficult to tell the others."

"I understand."

A few minutes later, the rest returned and they continued their little picnic dinner on the balcony.

That night, there was a meeting among the 'Generation of Miracles' (excluding Kuroko who is currently 'sleeping') in Akashi's room, "It seems that Kuroko can be trusted. However, I still have my doubts."

Aomine said, "Eh? Why? I thought you looked up on the Kirklands already!"

"Yeah!" added Kise.

Akashi walked back and forth, "It seems that Tetsuya hesitated when I asked. Therefore, I am not fully convinced. Keep on a lookout."

Midorima nodded, "Kuroko is very mysterious if not quiet. He is like a shadow as how his name interprets."

Kise looked disheartened, "I would say the same for us towards him. It's good enough that he trusts us this far."

Murasakibara hummed, "Mmmm~ Kise-chin is right."

The red head crossed his arms, "Then, we'll just have to bond a bit more. I want Tetsuya in our team after we've taken the exam. His agility and technicality has proven a huge amount of worth to our strength. We'll be the team that will take this country beyond its borders. That was our parents' goal for us. We shall not let them down."

"Yes sir." echoed the room as the other four looked up to their leader with admiration reflected in their eyes.

* * *

(This is during dinner scene. Location: HQ)

Kuroko was slightly careless to speak his mind. His necklace-like collar was still functioning as his usual collar. It hears what he hears and could see what he saw even through his clothing (When he hides it in his uniform).

The operators of Himuro Tatsuya were listening intently to see whether or not KT-1511 was hiding his true motive and identity correctly 24/7. They were sitting in front of twelve screens each. All of them in different angles located at the academy and in the penthouse. In the middle of the monitoring room was Himuro sitting on his chair; his right leg crossed over his left knee.

There were three operators sitting infront of him in a semicircle formation. They listened intently to every word Kuroko spoke and that of his 'teammates'. Even though Akashi had missed the part that Kuroko whispered earlier, they didn't.

_**"...Tatsu...nii..."**_

One of the female operators immediately informed Himuro, "Sir, KT-1511 has retrieved some of his memories."

Himuro sat motionless in his chair. Through his ear piece, a man said, _**"Tell them to send KT-1511 on a mission. Bring him back to HQ."**_

Himuro smirked, "Send KT-1511 on a mission. Force him back to HQ."

After waiting for almost two hours, the order was proven futile as only Kuroko had retreated back to his room for the night. The others were cramped inside Akashi's room. Himuro showed his distress, "Anytime now ladies."

One of the operators replied, "Your order is not possible sir. The 'Generation of Miracles' are still awake. It does not seem as though they will retreat to bed anytime soon. Should we wait for them, KT-1511 won't be able to make it back to the academy on time tomorrow morning as the only place to send him for a mission is Area R-167 located 200 kilometers away from the academy."

"I see. Then, prepare the mission for KT-1511 tomorrow night. Do whatever it takes to bring him back here."

In another room, a man with black hair grunted at hearing the news through his earpiece that was connected with Himuro, "Che. Looks like it's time for another round Tetsuya~ I will make you forget the past no matter how many times it takes. That goes for Taiga and Tatsuya as well. I will never allow the three of you to reunite the same way you did in the past. No one will ever remember the past!"

* * *

**Authors Note**: Well, if that wasn't obvious enough, I don't know what is! We'll try to update by Friday cuz trust us, we're writing like so much right now! Any mistakes will be fixed tomorrow sorry... Pretty sleepy to recheck... Have fun~! ^u^ (Changed the shoulder length hair cuz my sis misunderstood some information... Hopefully you guys can figure the villain out by now!)


	9. Chapter 9: Tortured

_Sorry but I'm not the two girls writing this story. I'm their friend. After scoring pretty averagely for their midterms, their mom didn't allow them to surf the internet or go out. Meaning, no wifi whatsoever. So, for the past two weeks, they have been writing a few chapters but they cannot publish it so I'm kinda like...the owl? Anywho, I typed this chapter out after they gave it to me on like a piece of paper. They said, "Thank you for all your support and please forgive us for our tardiness..." and they added a small crying thing... like this_ :'(

_I'm sorry if I typed it wrongly from how the sisters usually type. I'll just copy paste the thing they do on every chapter,_ **GO GO READ READ! Weeeee~! ~(^w^~) Enjoy the chappie~~ XD**

_And a little something from me, \OwO/ Enjoy!_

(Set after chapter 8 before chapter 7)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tortured**

Kuroko couldn't sleep. His mind was filled with what he now realize was his past. Kuroko knew that the boy with red hair was Kagami and the other was Tatsuya; Kagami's stepbrother. Tatsuya's face resembled his current master which confused Kuroko. Who was who? Why was Tatsuya so different? Every time Kuroko tried venturing deeper into his memories, his head would throb violently as though some mysterious force was blocking it. He could hear Akashi and the rest talking in a separate room. Looks like he wasn't the only one pulling an all-nighter. Kuroko finally got restless and decided to not try to remember anything. He got off his bed and locked his door. Even though he wasn't called for any mission, Kuroko toyed with his necklace until it recognized his command.

The necklace glowed as his black garment engulfed him again. He put on his goggles and made sure his weapon was where it should be. He had forgotten that Nigou was in the room with him. The dog watched the way a black shadow-like thing engulf his master's body. Kuroko opened his window and was about to jump out when Nigou suddenly bit his down on his foot. Kuroko winced and turned only to see Nigou's pleading eyes. He picked Nigou up, "Do you want to follow me Nigou?"

Instead of barking like it usually did, Nigou licked Kuroko's cheek playfully. Kuroko smiled and patted Nigou, "But you have to keep quiet. Got it?"

Nigou cuddled in Kuroko's arms. Kuroko held Nigou close as he jumped down from his window as quietly as possible without Akashi or the others hearing him. It was a risk he was willing to take. He needed to blow off some steam. His head was to full of confusion. When he hit the ground, he put Nigou down. Kuroko inhaled sharply, "Nigou, let's go for a run."

The dog wagged its tail excitedly and sprinted off as though it understood Kuroko's command. The two ran outside the school compound and out to the forest.

* * *

(At HQ)

"Sir! We're picking up movements by KT-1511! He has just exited the academy premises."

The man that was controlling Himuro smiled when he heard that news over his earpiece that was connected to Himuro. He made Himuro say, "Release some bandits from Taiga's previous catch during his mission to KT-1511's area. New orders for him. Eliminate the bandits and report himself back to HQ."

"Understood sir." After pressing a few buttons, the bandits from the far-east side of the HQ was released outside the invisible barrier. Almost instantly, the bandits made a run for it. Kagami was strict with his prisoners. No one would want to be caught and tortured by him and his team. As the bandits slowly reached Kuroko's position, one of the female operators immediately contacted Kuroko,**_ "This is KT-1511."_**

"A new mission has been established seeming that you have left your previous position."

**_"I deeply apologize..!"_** Himuro smirked when he heard the fear in Kuroko's voice. All the more reason to give him a punishment.

"Enemy coordinates have been sent to your goggles. Eliminate the bandits heading your way and report yourself back to HQ."

_**"...Understood. Target's in pursuit."**_

* * *

Kuroko ran through the forest right after he received the message from HQ. He looked to his side where Nigou was running as fast as he was, "Enemies up ahead. You up for it, Nigou?"

"ARF!"

Kuroko smiled. The enemies finally showed up on his goggles when they got close enough, "50 meters and counting... Nigou be careful."

The dog disappeared much to Kuroko's dismay but he paid it no heed. Kuroko was at his best when he hunted at night. It was when no enemies could ever spot him. In just a few seconds, he saw one of his targets. Kuroko drew his sword-like blade and slashed the enemy without any of the them even realizing his presence. He moved swiftly and slashed another one. The enemies gathered themselves together in a circle, "Show yourself!"

Unfortunately, Kuroko was already in the middle of that circle. He turned 360 degrees with his blade firmly in his hand as he slashed each and every remaining enemy. All of them dropped dead on the ground except one. The man was lucky or perhaps unlucky enough to have only been slashed a little by Kuroko's deadly blade during the 360 degrees move. The injured man stepped back with a dagger in his hand, "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

Kuroko approached the man. By the way he was dressed, that man was most definitely a criminal. Kuroko never hesitated when killing harmful people. It was his duty and policy that was given to him by his master. Kuroko raised his weapon high enough for the enemy to drop to his knees in fear. Just as Kuroko swung it down, the man pleaded, "Please! Please stop! I don't want to-!" But it was too late, Kuroko had swung with full strength. The blood of the dead corpse splattered all over Kuroko's face and hair. Nigou came out from a tree and barked at its master. It knew something was wrong with Kuroko.

Kuroko's eyes were wide with fear. Right before he killed that man, he saw something. Another memory. It was him on an examine table when he was young. People were strapping him down and had needles and all sorts of other dreadful equipments with them with him as their test subject. He could hear himself screaming the exact same words the man said right before Kuroko killed him. Kuroko was sweating and his knees gave in. His hands and body shivered from the fragment of memory he had seen. It was no dream. It had really happened to him. Kuroko grabbed his head painfully,_ 'Why...? Why are all these memories flooding my head! Someone please make it stop!'_

Kuroko's earpiece buzzed,_** "KT-1511, have you eliminated all targets?"**_

Kuroko calmed himself and replied, "Yes... All targets have been eliminated."

_**"Report back to HQ immediately. A chopper's on its way."**_

"I understand."

Kuroko picked himself up and staggered forward slowly,_ 'Now is not the time to think about my past. I must return and report back to Tatsu-nii.'_ Kuroko's head throbbed again,_ 'Wait...Tatsu-nii...? Master...? No! What is wrong with me!'_ Kuroko grunted frustratingly. Nigou whimpered beside him. Kuroko then remembered that he had brought Nigou along. If anyone were to see it, they would shoot Nigou dead. Kuroko immediately redialed HQ, "Excuse me. Permission to bring my companion along."

_**"Companion? Of what kind?"**_

"My dog."

* * *

It was at least 45 minutes before Kuroko finally reached HQ. He was brought to an empty circular room with Nigou waiting outside obediently as he was told to. Kuroko stood in the middle of the room until Himuro came in and sat on the chair in front of Kuroko. Kuroko did his best to keep his composure even though his head was pounding each second he saw Himuro's face. Himuro got up and after walking in circles around Kuroko, Himuro said, "Well done on today's mission. A record of 16 seconds for you to kill 8 men. You could've done better."

"Forgive me master." Kuroko replied monotonously without looking at Himuro in the eyes.

"Care to explain as to why you were out of the premises of the academy so late at night?"

"...I wanted to go for a walk."

"Under whose command?"

Kuroko did not reply. He knew where this was going. Himuro swiftly crept up behind him and snapped his finger. Kuroko's necklace returned to its original collar form and electrocuted him greatly without warning. Kuroko let out a silent scream as he fell on his knees; grabbing desperately at the metal ring around his neck. The shock continued for about 15 seconds before it stopped. Kuroko panted harshly and let his body fall to the floor. Usually he would be able to take that much but with the amount of stress in his head, anything would bring him down due to his lost of focus. Kuroko was staring at the lights on the ceiling before Himuro blocked his view. Himuro pressed his boot on Kuroko's neck; slowly adding more and more pressure. Kuroko struggled futilely. He didn't know how long his master continued but he was definitely seeing spots behind his eyelids. Unconsciously, Kuroko whimpered, "Please...Tatsu...nii..."

Kuroko suddenly felt the weight on his neck being lifted. He was still trying to catch his breath but he saw his master's genuinely shocked face. That was when he realized what he had said, "Please...forgive-!"

"...Tetsu...ya..?"

Kuroko's eyes widened._ 'What...is...going on...?'_

All of a sudden, a sharp piercing sound was heard by Kuroko and Kuroko alone. Kuroko reflexively covered his ears but it was no use. The sound was painful and made his entire body tremble with pain. "ARRGGGGHHHHH!" Kuroko screamed as he curled into a tiny ball; his entire frame quivering. Himuro who had just gotten out of his trance immediately tried to see what was wrong but his body stopped when the door opened and a man casually walked in, "Don't touch him Tatsuya."

Himuro's body had no ability to go against that man's words. It was as though a spell had been cast on him, "Hanamiya! What are you doing to Tetsuya!"

Kuroko was helplessly struggling and whimpering on the floor. Hanamiya chuckled and walked towards Kuroko. He picked Kuroko up and sat on the chair in the middle of the room; right in front of Himuro's frozen body. Kuroko's body remained in its stiff curled position as Hanamiya placed him on his lap with one arm wrapped around Kuroko's torso; holding him in place, "You see, I designed Tetsuya in such a way that he will never betray me. But as insurance, I had a chip planted at the back of his neck." Himuro glared intently as Hanamiya took out a small remote with a rotating function, "When I press the 'On' button, the chip sends a frequency to Tetsuya's ears that is beyond comfort of hearing range."

"It'll kill him!"

Hanamiya casually waved his hand, "Oh no, I wouldn't want him dead. It's just a replica of the sound. It won't do any physical damage to his eardrums but he will feel the pain. And he's enduring it so well right now! Want to see what happens when I kick it up a notch~?"

Himuro's face twisted into a feared expression, "No! Don't-!"

"Too late~" Hanamiya turned the dial twice. Kuroko's body jolted and he screamed until his throat became dry and his voice became coarse, "AHHHNN! .. ARGH! AHHHHH!" Kuroko was crying desperately and struggling on Hanamiya's lap to make the excruciating sound go away. Hanamiya watched how desperately Kuroko wanted it to end with a playful smirk on his face while Himuro could only stare helplessly. At one point, Kuroko finally couldn't take it and his body slowly went limp in Hanamiya's hold. When Kuroko was about to give in, Hanamiya finally turned the device off. Himuro watched Kuroko's dazed eyes as he stared at him almost pitifully. Softly, Kuroko whispered, "..stop...please...Tatsu...nii..."

Himuro was taken aback at Kuroko's words before the teen lost his consciousness. Hanamiya laughed cruelly, "It's ironic how he associates you with pain, Tatsuya~ Seeming that you were the 'Big Brother' to those two! Well, it can't be helped after all those months of torture you made him go through under my command."

"Why... Why are you doing this to him! He was your brother!"

Himuro was kicked harshly in the stomach, "I don't want to hear advice from the likes of you. I can take away everything from you right now if I wanted to. But you're still very useful to me. And so are your 'little brothers'. Why don't you go back to sleep Tatsuya?"

Again, the feeling of shutting down flowed inside Himuro. He couldn't do anything to save anyone; not even Kuroko who was suffering right in front of him. He was worthless and he'll never be able to do anything but to watch the ones he loved being tortured and killed slowly. Himuro's eyes turned dull as his body was taken control by Hanamiya. Hanamiya stood up and gave the unconscious Kuroko to Himuro, "Rewrite KT-1511's memory."

"Understood."

At the same time, the dog that was waiting outside of the room had gone missing.

* * *

**Author's Note** (As written on paper): We're so sorry guys... If only we'd studied harder... Anyway, we'll be able to go back online this weekend but we just really wanted to publish this chapter as soon as possible! Which is why our good friend (Alida) has agreed to help us! Thank you sweetie~ We'll try to start writing the next chapter soon where Nigou will get his screen time! Woohoo! \^O^/ Thanks for the support!

_Well, just to let you guys know, Alisa (the younger sis) actually cried when their mom said no internet and she was like, "But what about our fanfic?!" as said by her brother who laughed as he texted me about what had happened. (Yes, they're banned from phones too) So, you guys shouldn't worry much, you got great and loyal writers still writing even when they're supposed to be studying. Well, that's all I guess...Um...Ciao._


	10. Chapter 10: Like Father Like Son

_Well, it's me again. Whew, they write fast after I passed on your reviews... Honestly, they thought many had given up on waiting. So, this is a new chapter and a 'turning point' in my pov cuz damn A LOT happens in this one... Pay attention... LOL The sisters say, "Thank you loyal readers~!"_

**ENJOY THE CHAPPIE~~! \^O^/**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Like Father Like Son**

Hanamiya watched Himuro carry Kuroko out of the room. It was surprising as to how Kuroko managed to remember it all. He was sure he had just rewritten Kuroko's memory right before he entered the academy. Hanamiya sighed, "It's because of those brats.. Oh well."

Meanwhile, Kagami had just gotten back from his mission. He walked along the corridors of the HQ tiredly. That was when he saw a small dog run across him from his left to his right. Kagami stood still and thought, _'I must be delusional...'_ Surprisingly, four men ran after it, "Stop that dog!"

Kagami stopped one of them, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Kagami Sir! KT-1511 has returned from his mission!"

"Oh really? And?"

"The dog in pursuit belongs to KT-1511 Sir!"

Kagami nodded thinking, _'They must want to get rid of it. Not if I can help it!'_ Kagami dashed to where the other three guards went; leaving the fourth one behind. Kagami didn't tell his brother that he started seeing visions of a memory he did not recognize. In his vision, he was a small boy standing next to his brother. They were being brought by their father to meet someone. As they reached this particular room, there will be a tall man with short baby blue hair smiling at them. Behind the man's legs were two boys; a short boy with the same blue hair and another seemingly tall boy with black hair. Almost every night, Kagami had been reliving the same vision. He continuously denied that the boy was Kuroko because he remembered Kuroko becoming Himuro's slave at a much younger age than the boy in his vision. All those years they spent training together was what he remembered, not the vision that he saw. But why did it disturb him every night?

Soon, Kagami beat the three guards by using shortcuts to catch the dog. The dog was quick and dodged the guards every single time they jumped to catch him. Finally, it was just Kagami chasing after it. As much as Kagami hated dogs, he couldn't help but to want to catch it after hearing that it belonged to Kuroko. He knew that someone like Kuroko never deemed himself worthy of having any friends. Kagami somewhat felt glad when the guard said that the dog belonged to Kuroko. Kagami was about to catch it before he suddenly tripped at a corner. He groaned but he was glad when he saw the catch in his arms, "Gotcha you little pup!" The dog growled at him at first but then its nose sniffed the air intensely.

Then, Kagami heard footsteps from the next junction. It sounded familiar the way the shoes hit the floor. Kagami hid behind a wall and peeked carefully. When he saw the big twin doors, he realized that he was near the room where they wipe out memories of their hostages or prisoners. There was a man carrying a prisoner to the room thought Kagami. When the footsteps stopped, Kagami peeked once more to see who it was. To his shock, it was his brother carrying an unconscious Kuroko in his arms. The dog in Kagami's arms whimpered sadly._ 'Wait...why would aniki take Kuroko into that room..?'_

All of a sudden, the dog bit Kagami's arm. The red head reflexively let the dog go. The dog immediately ran but surprisingly not towards its master. "Che! Damn dog!" The sudden need to chase the dog made Kagami completely forget about his brother and Kuroko. In the room, Himuro strapped Kuroko to a bed and connected a few wires to his head. Inside Himuro, he was trying to break himself free again. As hard as he could, he tried breaking the glass-like prison he was in that kept him from taking control of his own body. He didn't want to cause Kuroko anymore pain. It was almost futile as his real hand reached for the 'Settings' on the screen. Rewriting Kuroko's memory was easy. There was already a special memory card that can be transmitted to Kuroko's brain; immediately overwriting unwanted memories and replacing them with false ones. The room was a torture chamber because it took a great deal of mentality to be able to handle the pain that came with the process.

Himuro's hand shook slightly before he pressed the button that initiated the machine. The moment it turned on, Kuroko's eyes opened and his body spasmed out of the shocking pain. He thrashed and screamed and cried; all of his memories being suppressed and replaced with new ones. Inside Himuro's head, the man inhaled sharply, "Not again. I won't let you block his memories anymore! ARGH!" Himuro pushed hard against the glass wall that finally broke into pieces. His real body fell down to the ground from his mental impact. Himuro had finally released himself. All he had to do was hurry before Hanamiya found out. Himuro took off all his communication devices and smashed them into pieces using his boots. Then, he typed multiple codes on the screen to hasten the process without fully replacing the memories. It was the only way for anyone to believe that the overwrite was actually completed but no one would know that not all of Kuroko's memory was rewritten. When the machine finally stopped, Himuro rushed towards Kuroko. The teen had fainted.

Himuro shook his body violently, causing Kuroko to be in a half-dazed condition, "...suya!...Tetsuya! Listen to me!"

"..Tatsu...nii...?"

Himuro was relieved at first but then Kuroko's eyes were suddenly filled with fear. Himuro had forgotten one thing. The rewriting stopped during the part when Kuroko was tortured by him for months. It was when he was first controlled by Hanamiya. Kuroko started trashing again and screaming at Himuro to get away from him. Kuroko who was still in his uniform, had his communication device still intact at his collar. When he said 'Tatsu-nii' along with more screams, Hanamiya heard all of it. The man furiously balled his fist when he realized that Himuro must have awakened again seeming that the overwrite sounded as though it had ended too early. Hanamiya got off his chair and stomped furiously as he headed of to where Himuro and Kuroko were. Then, the lights went out. Actually, the entire branch went out. Everyone was shocked.

Himuro toyed with Kuroko's collar as best as he could until it became dysfunctional. He then proceeded holding the teen close to calm him down. Kuroko became still as Himuro hugged him in the dark, "Tetsuya, calm down. Remember who you are. Your friends. Remember Kagami, remember me and all the things you have remembered about the truth about our past."

Slowly, Kuroko calmed down and he squeezed what he could of Himuro through his straps. He wanted to cry but he knew what was best. Himuro continued, "I don't have much time, Tetsuya. You and your friends are in danger. Don't ever forget what you have remembered. Keep it to yourself until the time comes when you can defeat Hanamiya. Do you understand me?"

Kuroko was blurred. He couldn't remember a person named Hanamiya... Just as he was about to ask, the lights turned back on with the help of the generators supposedly. Kuroko took a good look at Himuro's face; the face of the brother he once knew. Himuro still had the kindest smile when he looked at Kuroko. Himuro heard footsteps coming nearer. His time was about to come. He knew Kuroko was the key in Hanamiya's plan and Hanamiya would do whatever it takes to make Kuroko his tool forever. Himuro looked at Kuroko one last time with tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Tetsuya... For all that has happened..."

Kuroko panicked when he saw the look in Himuro's eyes, "..Wait...Tatsu-nii..!"

Himuro hugged Kuroko tightly, "I love you and Taiga so much.. Never forget anything. Remember for as long as you can..!"

Kuroko's tears fell for reasons he did not quite understand but deep inside his heart, he knew...he was never going to see the same Himuro that raised him ever again. Himuro balled his fist and gave Kuroko's torso a hard punch. The teen gasped before he lost consciousness yet again. Just at the nick of time, Hanamiya burst in.

Himuro walked away from Kuroko and smiled at Hanamiya. Hanamiya smirked, "Always knew someday you'd be able to fully come out of there Himuro."

"Then why keep me in such an easy place to escape?"

"Cocky aren't we?"

Himuro smiled at Hanamiya, "You will never win."

"Oh Tatsuya.. There never was a competition, just me. And right now, you've become quite the troublesome pawn." Hanamiya took out his gun as he locked the door. He shot Himuro's right and left leg causing the other to fall on his knees but Himuro only grimaced. He wouldn't show a single weakness towards Hanamiya anymore. Hanamiya walked towards him, "Don't ever expect to see daylight again. I'll lock you up without a single chance of escaping." Hanamiya dangled a collar just like the one on Kuroko, "You will never remember anything or anyone ever again. All you will ever do is obey me."

Himuro smiled even when Hanamiya put the collar around his neck, "Like I said Hanamiya... You. Will. NEVER. Win."

The collar activated and injected a serum into Himuro's blood vessels. Himuro gasped at the pain that flowed throughout his body. A few seconds later, he fell limply onto the ground. Hanamiya scoffed at Himuro and walked over his body. He checked the status of Kuroko on the screen. The screen brightly indicated, 'OVERWRITE COMPLETE'.

Hanamiya smirked_, 'No wonder he rejected that idiot. Still, just to be on the safe side...'_ He turned the machine back on and watched the torturous process Kuroko had to go through for the second time. Kuroko's mind and body was pushed to its limit that night. It was no surprise if Kuroko wouldn't wake up for at least 2 days. After it was all over, Hanamiya unstrapped Kuroko and carried him out. He activated his communicating device, "Prepare flight to send KT-1511 back to the academy"

_**"Understood Sir."**_ replied one of Hanamiya's subordinates. Even though he had control over Himuro, he himself held a high position under the two stepbrothers. Hanamiya looked behind at the door, _'I'll deal with you later.'_ Hanamiya took a closer look at Kuroko and noticed that his collar was damaged. _'Che. Bastard must've spoiled it.'_ Hanamiya took the collar off and replaced it with another (less functional) one. It would have to do until Kuroko's collar was fixed. He made sure to turn it into a necklace too.

Soon, Kuroko was placed inside another helicopter. The pilot who was the same pilot that had brought Kuroko, noticed the missing 'companion', "Wait, didn't he have a dog with him?"

That was when Kagami showed up with a scornful black and white dog in his arms at the door of the helicopter, "You mean this little guy?"

* * *

Hanamiya frustratingly sat on his chair. Kuroko was successfully sent to the academy but HQ wasn't so peaceful. The black out had been caused by a careless officer that spilled his drink when he was checking the main fuse box in an upper level right next to the security room. The room suffered a small outburst of flames but it managed to destroy part of the security room as well; all the security tapes destroyed. Hanamiya went on to check on Himuro whom he had placed inside his special research room. He walked in circles around the unconscious man, "I truly wonder if you had this all planned you bastard."

It was almost as though it was a coincidence how everything happened. Hanamiya recalled what Himuro said to him,_ 'You. Will. NEVER. Win.'_ Hanamiya will never forget the look in Himuro's eyes. The confidence he had that Hanamiya was going to lose in this game. "Hahahaha! He thinks I will lose?! I have this entire base under my control! Losing is not even an option! Now that Tetsuya is completely under me, I'll lure those little friends of his in... Then I'll control all of them and slowly make my way through... I'll take control of the entire army..." Hanamiya went to a corner where he kept a picture in a frame. In the picture was a man with light blue hair, a young Kuroko and him as a child. The past that he wanted everyone to forget...was darker than anyone could have imagined.

"Oh Tetsuya... If only you could understand Father's wishes, I wouldn't have tortured you so harshly but everyone always loved you more. How you resembled Father, how you had his smile, how you were soooo cute! Even those two stepbrothers preferred you over me. But Father was different... Yet, all of you betrayed us... I'll show you... I'll show you all about our ideals!" An eerie laugh echoed throughout the research room. No one had remembered the name 'Kuroko', the genius researcher that had first built the first memory rewriter. The one that had tested it on himself by making everyone forget who he was. The genius who had two sons, a boy named Tetsuya and an adopted son named Makoto Hanamiya.

* * *

Kagami had followed the ride to send Kuroko back to the academy. No one noticed his trembling hands or the tapes that he hid in his suit. Kagami was the one to sneak Kuroko back in. Kagami tucked Kuroko in bed. The dog that Kagami despised snuggled in between his legs. Kagami picked the dog up and said, "Thank you for showing me. Please take care of Kuroko while I'm not here."

The dog licked his face happily. Kagami left with a strong heart. He finally knew what was going on after being the one responsible for causing the officer to trip the fuse box and stealing the tapes. But he will need time, he will need a team, he will need people he can trust before he could do anything. His brother had worked hard to show him what was really going on in the army. A madman was on the loose. Kuroko would just have to bear the next few months. After jumping down, Kagami looked back at Kuroko's window, "I'll protect you. I promise."

Kagami didn't know however, that Kuroko was more than capable of protecting himself. That night, Kuroko slept in peace. He didn't dream of the people he killed or the blood baths he always sunk in. He didn't dream at all. There was still months before the exam and the worse had yet to come. The next morning, Kuroko was woken up by friendly familiar faces, "Kurokocchi~!"

"Kuro-chin... I'm hungry... Let's eat breakfast..."

"Everything is food to you."

"Shut up greenie. Just cuz he doesn't like your red bean soup doesn't give you the right to judge."

"What?!"

Akashi brushed Kuroko's cheek, "C'mon get up. We'll go for some breakfast before class alright?"

Kuroko could only smile and nod. But he had a feeling that he had forgotten something... Something important...

* * *

**Author's Note** (As written): Well, that marks the end of what happened. After this, will be the continuation from Kuroko's fever scene from chapter 7. Thanks guys... And Alida again... We hope to finish this story before our big exam. Your reviews that Alida wrote to us were...well, it just made us feel so...appreciated... Thank you really...

_Yes, even I feel appreciated... Ciao. _

Clearing up time~ When Kagami chased after Nigou, it seemed that they accidentally ended up in the security room where they saw and heard what was happening to Kuroko. Wanting to stop the machine without hurting Himuro, Kagami snuck up on the man who was in charge of checking the fusebox. The man was unconscious even before the black out. After the generator generated the power back on, Kagami saw and heard what Hanamiya had said and did. It's just in case some of you didn't understand how that happened.


	11. Chapter 11: Discovery

_Yo, yeah it's me. Nope, those two ain't back yet. Why? Didn't pay the bills for the wifi that's why. No idea when they'll actually settle down. Anyway, one of the sister's sick due to haze attack at our country. It's really bad... API is like 250+ _

_New chapter nonetheless. Credit goes to you know who. You're welcome._ **ENJOY THE CHAPPIE~! \^O^/ TEE-HEE~!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Discovery**

_'Where am I...? Where is everyone...?... Was there ever anyone...?'_ Kuroko thought as he floated in an endless white abyss. There was nothing around him. There was no sound to be heard. There was nothing to see... Kuroko closed his eyes slowly, _'Somehow, I feel so exhausted... I wonder why that is...'_

Ever so softly, a voice called out to him, "...suya...Tetsuya... Tetsuya...!"

Kuroko immediately opened his eyes and found himself landing on his two feet on top of nothing. There was a child in front of him but he couldn't see the boys face. The boy started running away. Kuroko tried running after him but he fell down when he took his first step. When Kuroko tried getting up, he saw his tiny hands and realize that he had shrunk into a tiny boy. A hand reached out for him, "Are you alright Tetsuya?"

Kuroko looked up but still could not see the boy's face. It was as though the boy's face was smothered by something. All Kuroko could see was the boy's gentle smile. Kuroko asked, "Who are you?"

The boy acted as though he ignored Kuroko's question, "Hey Tetsuya, don't forget me okay? Don't forget anything you remember."

The boy started to fade as though his body was mere sand being blown by the wind. Kuroko held onto the boy's hand, "Wait..! Don't go! Who are you?!"

"...don't forget...Tetsuya...Promise...me...don't...forget.. ."

Mysterious hands grabbed Kuroko from behind. They pulled him roughly; away from the disappearing boy. Kuroko struggled to escape the painful grasp of the hands holding him tightly with great force. He reached out his tiny hand towards the boy, "Wait..! Don't! TATSU-NII!"

Kuroko's body suddenly stopped resisting when he realized whose name he had shouted. For a mere few seconds, the face of the boy cleared up to show a boy Kuroko knew very well from his past. Right before Kuroko was completely pulled back, the boy opened his eyes and smiled again; saying, "I knew you wouldn't forget me."

* * *

Kuroko's body spasmed as he woke up in cold sweat. He was panting harshly as his eyes tried to analyze his surroundings. A hand gripped his trembling one assuringly, "It's alright, Tetsu-kun..."

Kuroko turned to see a pink haired woman smiling warmly at him, "Momoi... Where are the others?"

"Daiki went to get some medicine from the infirmary with Ki-chan. Muk-kun and Midorin are making you porridge in the kitchen. Akashi-kun just went to see his father for a while. They asked me to look after you for the time being. Are you feeling better?"

Kuroko tried sitting up. His body was strangely heavy and his head was pounding endlessly, "Yes, I feel fine. Sorry for the trouble."

Momoi pouted angrily, "Liar."

Kuroko smiled. He could never lie to Momoi. The woman knew how to read all of them. Momoi suddenly remembered as she rummaged through her pocket, "Ah, yes. Midorin asked me to return this to you when you woke up. He took it off without your permission when he wanted to cool down your body temperature." In Momoi's hand, was Kuroko's necklace-like collar, dangling slowly. Kuroko's eyes widen from both shock and fear, "Momoi.. How long have I been out..?"

"About 3 to 4 hours... Why?"

"I'm sorry but can you leave me for the time being?"

Momoi looked perplexed at first but decided to comply to Kuroko's request in the end. She left the room quietly without a word and closed the door. Kuroko slowly got off the bed and locked the door. He took his necklace with trembling hands as he clasped it around his neck. Automatically, his hearing device placed deep inside his ear activated itself. Kuroko was petrified with what was to come. To not be in contact at all for hours was a punishable mistake for anyone in the military. But Kuroko was different in such a way that his entire mission was vital. Every detail they might have missed out in the hours he slept might have caused his master valuable intel.

"KT-1511 reporting."

It was quiet on the other side until his master spoke in a deep, fearsome voice, _**"So, finally decided to wake up, KT-1511?"**_

"Yes, Master."

_**"The reason why you went offline is?"**_

Kuroko bit his lip silently. He was scared. He was trapped in absolute fear, "I lost my consciousness after I started feeling unwell, master."

It was silent for awhile until Kuroko heard his master sigh,_** "It's probably my fault for overworking you lately. It can't be helped since there has been so much disturbance. Still, what you did is rather unforgivable, don't you think?"**_

Kuroko could only reply, "Yes master."

**_"Hmm... I'll let you off easy this time. There will be a mission for you tonight. Report yourself to me first beforehand, understood?"_**

"Yes, master." Kuroko was inwardly shocked at how lenient his master was. It was a mystery but it was also a very bad sign. Something bad was definitely going to happen. Kuroko grasped his necklace tightly. His blankets shuffled noisily and out came Nigou from underneath the pile. Apparently, it was sleeping with Kuroko when he was unconscious. Nigou barked happily at Kuroko. Kuroko smiled and sat on the bed; calling Nigou to him. Nigou jumped on his lap and happily allowed Kuroko to carress his fur.

All of a sudden, Kuroko's heart skipped a beat. His hand trembled as he touched Nigou's head,_ 'What is this feeling...?'_

Midorima knocked on the door, "Kuroko, may we come in?"

"Yes." Kuroko got up and unlocked the door. Midorima opened the door with a tray of porridge in his hands; Murasakibara looming from behind, "Eh~? Kuro-chin, why did you get up from bed?"

"Eh?" Kuroko asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

The purple head came in ahead of Midorima and scooped Kuroko up in his arms. Kuroko was taken off guard, "W-Wait! Murasakibara, put me down!"

"Nope. No can do. Aka-chin's orders."

"Huh?"

Murasakibara took the blanket from Kuroko's bed and wrapped him up in it. The purple head then sat on the bed with Kuroko in between his legs; wrapped up like a cocoon. It was very visible how slightly annoyed Kuroko was. Midorima sat in front of Kuroko and took a spoon of the porridge he had cooked with Murasakibara. Midorima held up the spoon of porridge and watched Kuroko's face tell him off like, 'Are you seriously going to spoon feed me?'

Midorima sighed, "Eat it, or we'll do this the hard way."

Kuroko gave up and opened his mouth. As the porridge reached his tongue, Kuroko somehow felt warm inside out. The blanket covering him made him feel somewhat safe. Midorima continued spoon feeding him until the bowl was empty. By that time, Murasakibara was already sleeping from being in the same position for too long. Midorima went off to wash the dishes. Kuroko leaned back a bit more until he got into a comfortable position. Even for just a moment when he could feel the warmth of protection, Kuroko would treasure it for as long as he can. Soon, he was fast asleep and entered a dreamless paradise.

Aomine and Kise got back happily with a huge supply of medicines but when they went to check up on Kuroko, he was already sleeping in Murasakibara's hold. Kise took out his phone and took endless snapshots, "Adorable!"

Aomine too joined in, "Let's edit them!"

Midorima snatched both their phones.

"HEY!" they said in sync angrily.

"Will the two of you grow up and keep your voices down. It'll probably take forever to get him to sleep again under his circumstances."

The two pouted childishly, "Fine."

Then, Momoi suddenly barged in, "Tetsu-kun~~ Sooo cuuuute!"

"Alright, that's it. Everyone out."

* * *

Akashi took note of the name Kuroko called out when he was in a delusional state. It may have been nothing but he wouldn't take any chances. Akashi was very cautious if not careful. He needed to know everything about Kuroko and something about the name he called out didn't sound anything like from the Kirkland family. Akashi had entered his father's office without the need of getting permission. His father was off to meet the high counsel for the preparations of the practical examinations that was less than 8 weeks time.

Akashi typed in the Kirkland family in his father's database. It was true that they had two sons but not one of them had names even close to 'Tatsu'.

"Perhaps it was just a sudden moment..." thought Akashi out loud._ 'However... Under a delusional state, one can always resurface a traumatic memory of the past or an incident happening.'_

While he was searching about the history of the Kirkland family, he had also typed the name 'Tatsu' in another computer. It took awhile until a result finally came out. Akashi finally saw the name that was close to 'Tatsu', "Himuro Tatsuya. Head of Research facility in the South Branch."

_'Research? How interesting.'_ Akashi thought. All of a sudden, Akashi's mind put everything together. _'Tetsuya reacted violently when we held him down. In the past few years, the military have been conducting research on humans. If my theory is correct, then that would explain Tetsuya's abnormal abilities. Still, it's not enough to prove anything. A mere hypothesis is just a smart guess.'_

The computer revealed the entire family line of 'Himuro Tatsuya' and all that associated with him.

"A step brother, hmm? Kagami Taiga. A well trained shooter from the Seirin squad. ... This is taking me nowhere. Hold on." Akashi recalled that Kuroko mentioned he had two brothers. _'If he called Himuro Tatsuya 'Tatsu-nii', then if he lied about being the adopted son of the Kirkland, and if he were adopted into the Himuro family. His other brother would be... But that is even if whatever he said was true..._' Akashi's eyes widened at his sudden realization and calculation, "Still, this proves nothing."

_'But it does provide me with something to work with. Starting off with the research facility.'_ There were plenty of rumors in the past that Akashi's father told him about. Like the 'Superhuman' project. Akashi continued researching to find a relevant proof or anything that might explain Kuroko in a another way that no one would ever know.

* * *

Kuroko woke up cold and alone. It was half past midnight. He got off his bed and saw a few capsules of medicine with a note underneath it, 'Eat one of each! ^.^'

Kuroko smiled though he did wonder whether it was Kise or Momoi who wrote it... (It's the smiley) He was feeling much better anyway. Kuroko limbered up and cracked some of his joints. He had been sleeping for too long.

"KT-1511 reporting. I'm heading to HQ."

_**"Copy that."**_

Kuroko wore his uniform and cleared his mind, "I need to focus." _'Even if I have to take more lives.. I need to focus.'_

Nigou barked beside Kuroko. Kuroko looked down at his companion's pleading eyes. He slowly crouched down and picked the dog up, "Wanna come with me again Nigou?"

Nigou licked his face as though he was saying, "Do you have to ask?"

On nights when Nigou wasn't sleeping with any of the Generation of Miracles, Nigou would follow him to quite a few missions. The facility was fine with Nigou after getting used to its presence during the past few months when Kuroko came with it. Kuroko wished he could always take Nigou because Nigou became his source of sanity when he went into his 'killer' mode. The dog would always lick his face to comfort him despite the blood splattered all over his body. Kuroko felt as though Nigou was the only who truly knew him. Kuroko hugged Nigou tightly, "Tonight you have to be quiet, alright? I have to meet up with master. You know how much he hates noises in the facility. Understand?"

Nigou licked his ear playfully. Kuroko jumped from his window and made his way out of the academy. Little did he know, Akashi had only gotten back from his father's office and Kuroko had forgotten for the first time in months to lock his door. The red head checked everyone's room just to make sure none of them slept out before he locked the main door. He never had the need to check on Kuroko knowing that he had a fever but just to be sure, Akashi twisted Kuroko's doorknob. When he saw Kuroko's empty bed, windows open and Nigou missing, Akashi glared to himself. In his hands were papers that he printed from his research. On one of the papers was an article about the failed project entitled, 'KT-1511'.

Meanwhile, Kuroko met up with a messenger stating that he didn't need to meet up at HQ. His orders were given to him on a piece of paper. When the messenger left, Kuroko let his legs give out. His orders this time from his master were by far more torturing than any physical training he had ever had to go through. Even Nigou couldn't help get Kuroko out of his trance. _'I...have to... do this...?'_

On the paper, was the name of the location he had to go to and instructions on how to kill the parents and children. He was going to a village of enemy territory on the outskirts of the country. He had exactly 2 hours to exterminate everyone with the help of 20 soldiers that were already dispatched; a helicopter already on its way to fetch Kuroko. Kuroko trembled on the ground. There was only one order typed in bold red, 'Once the adults are tied, kill their children one by one in front of them. Break them then kill them.' What followed after were, 'Orders in red are SPECIFICALLY to be initiated by KT-1511. Other orders are applied to the remaining soldiers.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, we think we have just gone like almost guro for this story... Don't worry, this story is almost at its end. ... Nah, joking joking. PREPARE FOR MENTAL TEARS NEXT CHAP. WE MEAN IT. THNX ALIDA. YOU. THE. BOMB.

_See you guys soon. Ciao._


	12. Chapter 12: Blood Stains

We're back~~! And we're kicking this story up a notch! A lot of unwanted scenes in here but this is how we want the story to go! Thanx again to Alida who helped us for the past few weeks. Well, this chapter is the turning point for this entire fanfic! After this, there will only be heartbreak and a whole lot of truth coming (Nah joking but that's the gist of it). Writing this broke our heart seriously but it had to be done. Readers discretion is advised LOL.

Anyway enjoy this chapter no matter how confusing it can get, ok? Read away~~! \^O^/

* * *

**Chapter 12: Blood Stains**

Akashi slammed open everyone's doors open as how he usually did when they overslept. They panicked knowing that oversleeping meant huge trouble! Aomine and Kise were the first to react, "Oi Akashi! What's the big deal?!"

"That's right Akashicchi! Don't scare us like that!"

Midorima walked out of his room with his lucky item, a green toy frog to join the others, "What's all the commotion?"

Akashi stood still until Murasakibara came out of his room. When he did, Akashi walked to the living room and slammed the papers in his hand onto the table. The other four gathered and each took some parts from the stack. However, none of them understood what they were supposed to be reading. Kise whined, "Argh! What is this supposed to be for?! A test or something?"

Aomine sudden realized, "Wait, where's Tetsu?"

"Why don't you go and check?" glared Akashi. Immediately, they knew that Kuroko was not in his room. Akashi paced as he continued, "On the paper that Aomine is holding is the background of the Kirkland family from my father's database. Although it fitted Kuroko's description of his family, the name he called out to this morning during his panic attack did not."

Aomine frowned, "Wait a minute, it was just a 'heat of the moment' thing! You can't just-!" But he was cut off by Akashi's piercing eyes.

The red head continued, "The person that came close to the name was a man named Himuro Tatsuya."

"The head researcher?" asked Midorima.

"Yes, that would be correct."

Kise read his papers after understanding a few points, "His brother is a man named Kagami Taiga. Shooter for the Seirin squad."

Murasakibara added, "Tatsu-nii wasn't it~? Then..."

Aomine's eyes widened, "Tetsu could be..."

Akashi crossed his arms. He was lucky that his team was fast to pick up things, "There's a high probability that Kuroko was not adopted by the Kirkland. He could have belonged to the Himuro."

Midorima nodded, "That would explain his inhuman abilities."

"Wait.." Kise said in a panicked voice, "You don't mean human testing do you? Right Akashicchi? Wasn't that illegal starting from a few years ago?"

Akashi simply said, "Check your paper Daiki."

Aomine flipped through his, "Project #0904, 'KT-1511'?"

Akashi nodded, "KT-1511 was a project introduced 17 years ago. It was a failed experiment to create a superhuman from the fetus stage. Unfortunately, due to certain complications during the birth of the experiment, the project was immediately stopped to avoid extreme risks."

Aomine looked pale as he read on, "The founders of the project..."

"A professor named Kuroko and his partner Hanamiya. No other information was disclosed about these two scientists or any other participant that was involved. The man named 'Kuroko' is an unknown data in my father's database. It shocked me to no end. However, that brings us to the next question. Who is Tetsuya?" Akashi added.

Midorima adjusted his glasses, "We need to see the secretary of that branch and find out its history."

Murasakibara flipped through his stack until he found the name of the secretary, "A man named Shino Kazunari~"

The green head flinched, "Wait.. Kazunari?"

Kise tilted his head, "What's wrong Midorimacchi?"

"I think I know who can help us."

* * *

Kuroko sat nervously in the helicopter. When they landed, he told Nigou to stay with the pilot. When he walked towards the village, he could feel his hands shaking. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to take another step forward. He didn't want to hold his weapon. He didn't want to KILL. Ending the life of a soldier was a different feeling. Sure he had felt his share of guilt but killing normal innocent people hurt him in such a way that he could not describe. His heart pumped faster, his hands felt heavier, and his emotions ran wild.

The soldiers were talking to him; instructing him on what to do but he couldn't hear them. Somehow, he already knew what he had to do. What happened next was etched into Kuroko's memory. The soldiers had tied the parents to stakes placed in a circle with the children gathered in the middle. With heartless eyes that hid all emotion, Kuroko cruelly sliced the children's throats, slash off their heads, stabbing their chests; anything that would end their life instantly. He could hear the screams from all around him. When it got quiet and only futile sobs were heard from the broken parents, the soldiers that were watching suddenly realized that KT-1511 stopped moving. That was when they saw Kuroko's face.

The blood from slashing the children that had splattered on his face flowed down his cheeks with the help of another type of liquid. One that no one would expect to see from the so called living weapon. Kuroko was standing in the pile of corpses with silent tears running down his cheeks. His empty eyes continued tearing up. A few seconds later, the soldiers watched as Kuroko walked towards the parents and started killing them too. When all was done, the soldiers started to dissipate. One of them approached Kuroko and said, "We'll be moving out in 10."

"Understood." Kuroko replied monotonously. After everyone left, Kuroko took a good look at what he had done. Feeling rather disgusted in the aftermath, Kuroko tapped his collar and his black garment dissolved. In his white academy uniform, Kuroko took one step forward and heard a soft noise from one of the houses. Kuroko walked cautiously towards it and went inside. He still had 7 minutes or so. When he saw Nigou inside, Kuroko almost had a heart attack. It must have followed Kuroko earlier. Nigou was whining as it sniffed and scraped a wooden cupboard. Kuroko came closer and opened the cupboard; revealing a small child cuddled in a white blanket. The boy was terrified but he immediately hugged Kuroko, "Nii-san? You're not like those bad guys right?"

_'He doesn't know... Because I'm in my uniform...'_ Kuroko's arms slowly wrapped around the boy. Just once. Maybe just once he could save a life though his hands were aching to snap the boy's head. Kuroko didn't know why but his fingertips were itching to end the boy's life. It was as though his body could not disobey Himuro's orders. But Kuroko fought it off as he picked the boy up, "C'mon Nigou. We have to find shelter."

All of a sudden, bombs exploded from all around them. Kuroko was thrown back onto the ground as the house collapsed on top of them. He held onto the boy tightly. Kuroko did not even have time to grasp his situation when he felt himself being pulled out from the rubble. His hands were bind tightly behind him and he was forced on his knees. The smoke from the bombs slowly cleared up and revealed men that wore uniforms from the neighboring country, "Well well well, look what we have here?"

When they saw Kuroko's hair and eyes, they were shocked, "It can't be... Isn't that the legendary KT-1511?! Hah! How pitiful you are to be captured in such a state! In a school uniform! Hahahahahaha!" Kuroko was famous for his hair and eyes. Not many enemies had seen him and lived to tell but they knew that KT-1511 was the only person with baby blue hair and eyes.

Laughter echoed around him but his ears focused on the sound of the boy crying as the child was held up by one of the soldiers. _'His arm is broken.'_ Kuroko thought when he saw the boy's left arm. The man holding the boy asked the leader, "So, what do we do with this little brat?"

"Kill him."

Kuroko's eyes widened. Wasn't the boy one of their own people?

"Besides, we only relocated this village here to attract the enemies. And look at the catch we made today!"

The boy's screams echoed through Kuroko's ears as the men crushed the boy's skull just for the fun of it. It was a painful death. Kuroko's body shook. Was that how he looked like? What was this feeling he had inside of him? Suddenly, his earphone buzzed,**_ "You can never save anyone."_ **That sentence triggered something in Kuroko.

Kuroko's mind went into a panic state. His found it difficult to breathe. Who was the one talking to him? Kuroko could feel his heart beat rate increasing and memories were flowing into his mind like flash cards and broken pieces of glass. Kuroko saw things that he swore he had never seen before yet he had felt it all happen in his life. He was a boy and he was running fast as he slashed anyone that was in his way. The familiar scent of blood and the adrenaline in his veins. He saw Kagami as a child, Himuro as a child and even Hanamiya. He realized that he recognized them and knew who they were instantly. _'What is going on? Why is this all coming back to me? No! Stop it! I... I don't want to remember!'_

"Hey kid!"

Kuroko's attention was taken away when one of the men held Nigou in front of Kuroko.

"Nigou!" Kuroko shouted helplessly.

"So it is yours~ Well, that just makes it even more fun." The man drew out his sword and without hesitation, he stabbed the poor dog. Nigou whimpered and was thrown to the ground, right in front of Kuroko. Nigou was shaking and twitching as it looked at Kuroko. It whimpered and blood continued dyeing the grass a bright red. Kuroko's eyes widened and was filled with mixed emotions. His earphone continued buzzing, **_"You were born to kill."_**

Then Kuroko felt it, the deadly feeling that something inside him was growing and growing. When Nigou's body no longer showed movement, Kuroko could no longer see anything, hear anything or even move. All that resounded in his head was ,_ '...kill...kill...I must...kill... That is... my purpose...'_ His earphone buzzed loudly,_** "Awaken KT-1511 and take flight."**_

The man that tied Kuroko nudged him, "Hey c'mon get up! Geez I can't believe he's down because of some damn dog! ... AAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH! AHH!"

All the others stood completely flabbergasted when they saw Kuroko standing; released from his binds and was twisting the man's arm almost reaching 270 degrees. He took the man's head and smashed it to the ground; crushing it effortlessly. Then, Kuroko pierced his entire left hand through the other man beside him that tried to hold him down, right through the chest. He retracted his hand, leaving a small hole in the man's chest as he fell over and died instantly. Some of the soldiers could only shake in utter fear. Their fingertips went numb and their head went blank as they stared helplessly at the ruthless murderer in front of them. Kuroko toyed with his collar; activating his suit.

In his mind, there was nothing but the need to kill. _**"Finish them off."** _were his given orders.

Kuroko's goggles activated as he gripped the handles of his blades. With renowned memories and without the slightest care for showing mercy, Kuroko answered obediently, "Yes, aniki."

* * *

Hanamiya smirked, "He's finally awaken. Took awhile to break him."

The man went out of his secret room and into the monitor room Himuro was in along with the 3 female officers. All three were panicking when they lost contact with KT-1511. In truth, Hanamiya had transferred the line so that only he could speak to Kuroko. It was necessary since only he could activate the demon inside Kuroko. All he had to do was corner Kuroko in his most vulnerable state. The three officers tried their best to reach anyone that went out on the field with KT-1511, "Abort the mission! Enemies detected! Fall back! Do you copy?!"

But no one replied. Every single soldier that night was killed. Hanamiya took out his gun and shot all three women from behind, "Can't have any witnesses now can I?" The man chuckled and walked towards Himuro's body, "That just leaves you, Tatsuya. What shall I do to you I wonder... I want to rejoin with my little brother soon so I'll make this quick."

He cocked his gun and a gunshot resounded, "Now, time to blow this place up. Wait for me Tetsuya. We'll surely make our fathers' dreams come true together."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Cry with us won't you? From here on end, it's the GoM's side of the story. We'll stop torturing Kuroko for the moment. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter and hopefully, we'll be able to write the next one really soon. Ciao~~ (Got that from Alida LOL)


	13. Chapter 13: Crownless Generals

Well, here we are~~ Another fast update we guess... Well, we'll be busy after this so bear with us ok? This chapter is interesting~~ We like~~ Not sure if you guys will but we hope you guys will! Spent a lot of time thinking about what's going to happen too! SO we decided to go into this direction, k? Read away~~

Thankies for all the support too! Love you guys so much!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Crownless Generals**

"_Ding dong_" rang the doorbell. The teen living in the room woke up with a frown on his face. The doorbell continued ringing a few times. The teen got off his bed, still dressed in his pajamas as he walked towards his door.

The bell continued ringing, "Hah... Yes yes I'm coming... Who on earth visits this late at night anyway?"

Behind the door, Midorima said, "Takao, it's me."

The door opened quickly as Takao could not believe that Midorima would actually visit him that late at night, "Eh?! Shin-chan?!"

Aomine and Kise repeated back, "Shin-chan?!"

Midorima sighed, "I can't exactly stop him from calling me that. Anyway, this is Takao Kazunari. A friend of mine from extra classes."

Akashi scanned Takao, "It's a surprise that I had not seen him before. He has high capability in sight."

Takao laughed sheepishly, "Well, I wouldn't disagree with that... Come on in! You guys must be Shin-chan's friends!"

As they all entered, Aomine and Kise couldn't help but to force in their laughter at Midorima's nickname.

The five of them sat comfortably around the small table on the floor as Takao head back to prepare some refreshments. When he joined the GoM, Midorima took a deep breath, "We need your help."

"Eh? Me? How rare of you Shin-chan! What do you guys need?"

Murasakibara handed him the papers. As Takao went through the papers, his usually vibrant face slowly faded into an expressionless one. After a while, Takao sighed and put the papers down, "I can't help you."

Akashi calmly asked, "Why not?"

"What you gave me itself is already confidential enough. I may be my father's son but even I'm not allowed to disclose anything." replied Takao followed by a small whisper, "Not here at least..."

Aomine sighed frustratingly, "Well, guess you woke up for nothing then..."

All of a sudden, the six of them felt a tremor that shook the building. They remained calm but questions were buzzing in their heads. Just then, Akashi received a message from his father through his device similar to a pager except that it broadcasts direct messages, 'GET OUT OF THE ACADEMY IMMEDIATELY.'

The red head was perplexed with his father's message but he didn't argue any further, "We must exit the academy."

Kise screamed, "Are you nuts Akashicchi?! There was definitely an earthquake!"

Takao stood up and looked outside his window that was facing the school grounds, "I doubt that somehow."

Everyone joined him, they even saw other students looking outside. That was when they all saw a big bomb-like ball in the middle of the ground that looked as though it was dropped at least 100 meters above ground. It must have caused the tremor. A robotic sound triggered the ball to slowly open itself up. From such a far distance, Takao could see a small red light blinking slowly and slowly until it blinked faster and faster. Instinctively, Takao covered his window with his curtain and shouted, "Get down!"

An explosion erupted. No one could see nor hear. Just feel. The buildings of the school collapsed with every student still in it. Akashi could feel himself falling. The impact that he felt afterwards made him lose consciousness. When he woke up, he could hear cries of pain and shouts everywhere. He immediately woke up and analyzed the situation. He saw Aomine and Kise holding guns at what looked like a door. Further inside the room was Midorima and Takao tending to some injured students and Murasakibara was toying with some white powder. All of them had bruises and minor injuries visible on their bodies. Kise was the first to notice the awakened Akashi, "Akashicchi! Thank god you're awake! How's your body?"

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"We... We're not so sure... But we managed to save some students from the rubble. That ball was a bomb that blew up the buildings and the entire academy is in ruins."

Akashi looked around the room again, "We are in the armory for our practical practices aren't we?"

"Yes. It was the only place that was still intact. Being at the back of the academy and all. Luckily, we're familiar with the guns here and Aominecchi and I managed to put together a few snipers and machine guns. We have ammo and Midorimacchi is working on the patients with Takao's help. Though we can't do much with only first aid kits."

Aomine cursed, "Shit! They're coming!"

The soldiers were not friendlies. When a student that survived came out from the rubble, he was shot dead without hesitation.

Akashi got up and took a peek. The soldiers were walking cautiously towards the armory. The armory had two floors that had a minimal supply of guns, ammo and powder for creating bombs or grenades. Akashi took a few seconds to think before he suddenly ordered, "Shintarou, Kazunari."

The two immediately looked at Akashi. The red head continued, "Get your snipers and head on upstairs. There should be 8 windows from all around. Use those to your advantage and shoot from above. Conquer the higher ground." Midorima nodded and proceeded to assemble his guns. Takao looked confused at first but eventually he followed Midorima's example.

Akashi looked at Murasakibara, "Atsushi, how much time do you need?"

"20 in 210 seconds."

"Defend our fortress and use them wisely."

"Got it~"

Takao nudged Midorima, "What does he mean?"

"He needs 3 and a half minutes."

"To do what?"

"Create 20 bombs."

Kise passed around vests that were available and put on gloves on his hands as how Aomine was doing. Akashi faced the two of them, "Make sure you have sufficient ammo. When all else fails, you know what to do."

The two nodded with serious faces on. Akashi himself put on the vest and took some ammo. In such a dire situation, fear was not necessary. Only trust. Midorima and Takao arranged enough snipers for each window before positioning themselves. Akashi gave the signal for Midorima and Takao to launch the first attack. The green head looked at Takao, "Don't hesitate."

"Look who's talking!"

Midorima smiled. He carefully positioned his eye at the scope and pulled the trigger at his target. It hit directly at the head.

Akashi nodded to his team. Kise opened the door, "Let's go. Atsushi, you're up."

"Roger~" replied Murasakibara as he threw 3 of his smoke bombs to the approaching crowd. Akashi, Kise and Aomine put on their masks that came with the vest and went outside. Akashi said very softly, "Shoot."

The enemies did not know what was coming neither were they fully prepared for it. Kise and Aomine continued shooting until they ran out of ammo. When they did, they discarded their guns and faced the enemies straight on. The two were trained with hand-to-hand combat from the age of 2. Their sync was almost perfect. When they managed to clear the crowd, the three retreated. But the worst was yet to come. Midorima immediately informed them, "We have more coming!"

Kise panicked, "There's not enough ammo!"

Akashi looked at the purple head, "How many do we have left?"

"12."

"Shintarou?"

"We have 5 out of 12 left. And this crowd is coming from every direction. They've managed to pinpoint our location. This is not looking good."

Akashi stood still, trying to think of a way to overcome the ordeal but nothing came to his head. Just then, Takao shouted to those on the lower floor, "Wait! I see unrecognizable movement from beyond the crowd!"

Midorima immediately checked. It was true. It was as though something or someone was...eliminating the enemies as well. When their savior came close enough, Akashi opened the door again, "Atsushi."

"Alright~" said the purple head as he threw more of his bombs. The front of the building exploded and out came Aomine and Kise as they helped to exterminate the enemies as well. Aomine was the one that was closest to their so called savior. He saw that the man was wearing a completely black uniform and had some kind of blade in his hand. The two worked together in cleaning up a portion of the enemies. Surprisingly, they both fought in a similar tune. Aomine soon found himself back to back with the man. The man lifted his goggles and helmet; revealing his red hair, "Not bad. Name's Kagami Taiga."

"Aomine Daiki. You too."

Meanwhile, Kise eliminated his part with the help of another savior. Kise was already out of ammo so he threw his gun to his side. The man that joined him smiled at him as he took off his helmet and glasses, "You can use'em right? Your fists?"

Kise nodded, "Yeah."

The man too got into his fighting stance and stood beside Kise as their enemies surrounded them, "Good! Then, let's have some fun~"

Midorima noticed the amount of help they were getting but more were coming on Akashi's side. Midorima and Takao tried their best to protect each division with the help of Murasakibara's constant camouflage. Takao whined, "If only we had a third person here!"

Suddenly, a voice answered behind them from one of the windows, "You called?" Midorima and Takao looked back to a man climbing over, "Who are you?"

"Name's Izuki Shun! At your service!"

On the other hand, Akashi continuously shot those that came near their base. Each and every shot he made landed perfectly at the enemies' vital organs; killing them instantly. A man soon joined him, "Damn, you can shoot! As expected though."

The man too fired shots that instantly killed the enemies. Akashi eyed every single division of his team. Each one had help from one of the people that came for them. Already, Akashi could sense the strength of all the men. Not only were they able to see through the fog of Murasakibara's bombs, but they easily killed the enemies as well. When the fog cleared, they all gathered and Akashi took note of the insignia on their left shoulder patch. He remembered seeing a similar insignia in his research papers that were lost in the rubble supposedly. The red head thought to himself as he watched the group that had helped them, _'This is definitely them. The Seirin Squad.'_

* * *

The remaining surviving students were rescued and treated immediately after being taken into helicopters heading for the north base. Meanwhile, Akashi and his team were placed in a separate room. Their wounds were treated and they were left unattended to. Finally, after half an hour or so, Kagami entered the room. He sat in front of them all, "You guys are probably wondering what's going on here."

Aomine went like, "You think?"

Hyuuga joined next with a woman beside him. She introduced herself, "My name is Aida Riko. I'm in charge of the Seirin Squad."

Hyuuga fixed his glasses, "Listen up. The bomb that blew up the academy was a set up by a traitor in the army. Actually, right now, there are 4 soldiers known as traitors. These four have an unknown purpose as of now but they have already managed to destroy one fifth of our bases. That includes the south branch as well."

Takao flailed his arms, "Wait! Wait! The south branch?! But..!"

"Your father is safe." reassured Riko, "We managed to rescue most of them on time. But... The man that was most likely the culprit has gone missing. He is classified as one of the traitors as well."

Takao raised his hand, "May I see my father?"

Hyuuga eyed Takao, "Alright. We'll take Takao away for now. Kagami will explain the rest."

After Takao left with Hyuuga and Riko, an awkward silence erupted between them until Akashi asked straightforwardly, "Where is Tetsuya?"

Kagami was shocked, "Wait.. You guys know about Kuroko?"

Aomine glared at Kagami, "You mean, project KT-1511?" he said menacingly.

"Yes.." Kagami answered defeatedly.

The GoM's aura overpowered Kagami's. They wanted answers and they wanted it immediately.

* * *

"Hahaha! The bomb destroyed the entire academy! Too bad those little brats escaped, right Hanamiya?" said a hyper blond.

A tall buff man sighed, "Hayama, you're not making the situation any better."

"Nebuya, you didn't manage to kill off your target either did you?" said a man who was observing the north base through a monitor screen in the room, "Hey Hanamiya, when do we attack again?"

Hanamiya smirked, "Soon enough. Let my little brother sleep."

"Haha! Hey Mibuchi! Hanamiya has a brother complex!" said Hayama.

Mibuchi replied, "Did you only just know now?"

Nebuya observed the sleeping weapon on the bed at the corner of the room they were in. Kuroko was sleeping so peacefully. But they knew that wasn't the case. Kuroko was Hanamiya's pet. If he told him to sleep, Kuroko would never disobey. In some way, they pitied Kuroko because this was their revenge against those that turned against them. Still, if Kuroko knew what had happened in the past, hell if anyone knew or remembered the past, no one can avoid feeling hatred and anger.

Almost 2 decades ago, an experiment was introduced entitled KT-1511. There were five candidates, four 2 year-olds and one unborn child. The first five failures of the most risky project. A project to create superhumans. Unfortunately, all five of them grew up to be no more than medium-ranked soldiers. The five that were recognized among each other as the Crownless Generals.

* * *

Author's Note: T_T Kuroko... Anyway, OMG AKASHI WENT INTO PSYCHO MODE IN THE NEW CHAP.

That's it~! Ciao ciao~~! \^O^/


	14. Chapter 14: The Painful Truth

This...chapter...broke...our...kokoro...so...badly ...we...can't...even...ASDFGHJKL

Enjoy it...If you can...

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Painful Truth **

Kagami frustratingly ruffled his hair, "I...really don't know where to begin..."

The GoM watched the red head trying to put the pieces together. Finally, Kagami took a deep breath and started, "You see.. Kuroko.. he was.. IS..."

"KT-1511" said Akashi.

"Yes. But...He was also...my brother's slave."

"WHAT?!" shouted Aomine.

"ARGH! Why is this so difficult?!"

The door opened and in came Kiyoshi, "Kagami, Hyuuga's calling for you."

"But-"

"I'll take care of it."

Kagami sighed, "Fine."

Kagami left the room and Kiyoshi sat down in front of them, "Sorry, he's still trying to piece his memories together."

"His memories?" questioned Midorima.

"Well, as you know, we have memory erasing machines for hostages and war prisoners before we return them."

Aomine stopped the brunette, "Yeah yeah, we know that shit. What else?"

Kiyoshi laughed sheepishly, "No, you don't understand. Our machines should only be able to erase memories. At least that's what was written in our history. But almost 2 decades ago, 2 professors discovered how to not only erase memories but also overwriting it, creating false memories instead." Kiyoshi continued as he saw the GoM's shocked expression, "And they also started the project, 'KT-1511'."

"Prof. Kuroko?" questioned Kise.

"That's correct but we never found out about the second professor or anything that happened during that time."

"Wait." Akashi stated as he stopped Kiyoshi, "How did YOU guys find out?"

"We managed to get information from Professor Kazunari 2 months ago. He said he found certain documents in the South Branch research room. We had planned to make a full investigation but the higher ups didn't allow it. They blocked us out completely. It was as if..."

"..they didn't want anyone else finding out~?" finished Murasakibara.

Kiyoshi nodded, "Which is exactly why the matter about KT-1511 is kept confidential."

"Why are you telling us then?" asked Midorima.

"Because you guys are the closest beings to Kuroko."

The GoM kept quiet.

Kiyoshi continued with saddened eyes, "A few months ago, Kagami realized that he was living in a false memory. He came to us about it but we ignored it. However, when he returned to the South Branch to meet his brother, Tatsuya Himuro, he was faced with an unexpected situation. He saw Kuroko who he still thought was his brother's slave being carried by Himuro into the memory erasing room. He saw Himuro strapping Kuroko to the bed and proceeded to erase Kuroko's memory. At that time, he and Kuroko's dog tripped the power supply and turned the machine off. When the power came back, he saw Hanamiya shooting his brother, and turning the machine back on. Everything that he heard from both Hanamiya and Himuro made him believe that his memory was also false. Everyday after that, we observed Kuroko from afar and made Kagami write everything he remembered. We also forbade him from returning to the South Branch."

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" shouted Kise, "You guys knew what was happening to Kurokocchi and did NOTHING about it?!"

"Look-"

"No! You guys-"

"Ryouta, sit." commanded Akashi.

Kise reluctantly sat down. Kiyoshi sighed, "We...couldn't approach him at all. No matter what we did, we couldn't track what was going on. We couldn't even contact Hanamiya or any of the members of the South Branch. We knew that Kuroko was sent out for missions at night but he disappeared from our radar completely every time. And ever since Kagami stopped visiting the South Branch, there was no news from Himuro at all."

"Himuro was alright?" asked Akashi.

"That's the slightly odd matter. Himuro looked as though nothing had happened to anyone or anything when we contacted him through the monitor. And every time we offered to come over to visit, he always declined and said it was not necessary. We can't do much being a mere squad and our superiors constantly denied KT-1511's existence; stating that it was a myth and a failed project."

Murasakibara frowned, "Ne~ Where's Himuro now?"

Kiyoshi nodded, "That reminds me, yesterday, at least half an hour before the academy exploded, a simultaneous bombing raid occurred. As you know, the South Branch exploded but we managed to save Himuro and some survivors. He was in the rubble without much injury but his head suffered great impact. He's in a comatose state now. We were surprised he survived though. Other bombings happened in separate main bases. And from three main branches, one member is missing."

"The four traitors..." whispered Aomine.

"The four are Hanamiya Makoto, Kotaro Hayama, Eikichi Nebuya, Reo Mibuchi. Kuroko too has gone missing. He was the main reason we came to the academy after knowing that the South Branch exploded. But knowing that he's not with you guys is very worrisome."

Midorima crossed his arms, "What is Kuroko? Why is it that no one seems to know of his existence?"

Kiyoshi rubbed his temples, "As Kagami said, Kuroko is Himuro's slave. At least that is his status in the military record. However, Kuroko was only declared as a slave because of his father's treason. After project KT-1511 was disclosed, it ended up in absolute failure, killing almost 15 children two years after they were experimented on."

"You mean it was a virus?"

"Not exactly. We're not sure what it is which is why we wanted Kuroko."

Aomine scoffed, "So you could do what? Conduct MORE experiments on him?"

"We don't mean it that way."

Aomine stood up angrily, "Yes you do! What did Tetsu ever do to you guys?! What could he possibly do?! He can't even kill an insect that was sucking his blood 'cuz he said it didn't DESERVE to die!"

Akashi too stood and pushed Aomine back onto his chair, "Calm yourself or I will discipline you, Daiki."

"Che!"

Kiyoshi sighed, "I know that this is hard to take in but KT-1511 was a project to create a superhuman. The military had planned to mass produce these superhuman to be used in war. And as far as we're concerned, Kuroko...might've...been the only survivor for the KT-1511 project. Unfortunately, none of us... Not a single one in the entire military could remember the KT-1511 project. Yes, it was recorded but what was written in our history was basically it. We could not find any witnesses or any extra info on it. We only started researching about KT-1511 after Kagami started suffering night terrors about memories that he never knew he had. These all started after he stopped visiting the South Branch. Which is why, we deduced that Hanamiya must've recreated the memory replacing machine. It's the only strong probability of the entire situation. But 'why' he's doing this we don't know. The three traitors must be with him as well seeming that these four went missing at the same time."

Midorima looked puzzled, "How can you be so sure that he wasn't killed in the explosion?"

"Because I know him. He was a friend. Actually all of the four traitors were my friends. They're smart, strong and we undeniably sync perfectly. But we just decided to go our separate ways in the military after Hanamiya isolated himself. I haven't heard from them for years. And for the three of them to go MIA, it's only natural Hanamiya would be behind all this. And if Kuroko is not in the academy, he could be with them too."

Kiyoshi ended his talk right there and allowed the information to sink in. They still couldn't believe it. Kuroko whom was so innocent was said to be a weapon; a murderer. Kuroko who came to them not knowing about anything. He was like a child who had never been to the outside world. And that supported his 'slave' status as well. Aomine and Kise showed their frustration as they kicked their chairs and paced around angrily. Even Midorima balled his fists. How could they have missed it? How could they have missed the obvious signs? Kuroko was screaming at them earlier; telling them to stop hurting him. He remembered things he shouldn't even have to go through.

Just then Izuki came bursting in, "We found a hint! There was a transmission last night to the South Branch troops at the country borders!"

Kiyoshi stood up and faced the GoM, "You guys coming or what?"

* * *

At the country borders, when they reached the coordinates of the transmission that was sent the previous night, they were given a sight so gruesome, they regretted even finding the transmission. Seirin was the first to check the place out. They walked through the dead village without being able to avoid stepping on the sea of dead bodies. The GoM followed soon after. The bodies of the soldiers were slashed viciously. Some were even cut into pieces. There were even adults tied on stakes left for dead with cuts around their necks. After exploring a few minutes, Kise's eyes widened, "Are... Are these...children...?"

The others looked at where Kise was standing and it was true; he was standing at the very edge of a group of dead children, "But...why...? Who could've-"

"NOOOO!" Kagami suddenly shouted from where he was.

Hyuuga rushed towards him, "Kagami what's wrong?!" The other Seirin squad came and saw Kagami on the ground with his fist balled till his knuckles became white, "It...can't be him..." In the torso of the dead soldier in front of Kagami were twin blades that resembled Kuroko's identically. Kagami knew because Kuroko had used them ever since they trained together. (At least in his memories.) It was later confirmed when Aomine frantically tried moving bodies from this one spot.

Akashi eyed the blue head, "What is it Daiki?"

Ever so softly, they could hear Aomine repeating, "...no...no...no..."

When the blue head stopped digging, he grabbed his head roughly as tears fell from his eyes and his teeth grinded against each other, "NO! GODDAMNIT!"

Midorima was the first to come to Aomine's side. On the ground, cold and stiff was Nigou's lifeless body. Kise came next and he fell to his knees; eyes wide as the full moon above them, tears desperately falling from his eyes. The dog that they had cherished so much was dead. What's worse, the owner was nowhere to be found. Akashi closed his eyes in remorse. Kuroko was definitely there that night Akashi saw Kuroko's bed empty. Still, even Akashi had a hard time believing what Kuroko might've done.

_'Tetsuya... Where on earth could you be right now?'_

The group was silent except for the sobs from some. Suddenly, Hyuuga received an emergency call from Riko. He purposely set it to loudspeaker for all to hear if there was any good news for a change.

_**"Hyuuga! -**bzzt**- W... -**bzzt**- ..We're under attack! Return immediately! -**bzzt**- AHHHHH!"**_

"Riko? RIKO?! Damn it! We're moving out!"

Kagami felt danger, _'Aniki!'_

* * *

Kuroko climbed a tall tree in his new uniform and new weapons. His goggles were upgraded, his blades longer, sharper, and his suit light and extremely easy to move in. He watched the small military branch 300 meters in front of him. His goggles showed him the amount of people inside, the weaponry and anything that mattered for him to know before he could launch a full out attack.

**_"Tetsu-chan~ Seirin and your friends just moved out! You can attack now~"_**

"Understood."

Kuroko grasped his blades soft handles, and pulled them out from their sheath on his back. His eyes stared on ahead. His resolve was strong enough to kill everyone in the branch without hesitation but deep inside him, Kuroko was crying desperately for his body and mind to stop. All he could do was watch ever so helplessly as his body moved on its own accord and his mind functioning on its own.

Inside his mind, Kuroko could not stop the tears he was shedding, "...please...please kill me...somebody...anybody... I don't want to kill anymore!" He remembered his friends and felt a stabbing pain in his chest, "...I'm so sorry...everyone... I can't...come home anymore..."

* * *

Hayama played with his small grenade with a bored face, "Miya-chan... You sure you don't want to just blow the place up? Tetsu-chan is reliable and all but we could just destroy the place..."

Hanamiya smiled as he saw Kuroko wrecking havoc in the military base, "It's fine. He needs to make a statement to those 'friends' of his first. Then again, Tetsuya has always been a bit delicate..."

Nebuya raised his hand, "Fine, I'll go."

Mibuchi looked surprised, "You sure you can even fit the front door?!"

Hayama cracked up, "Hahahaha!"

"You sure, Eikichi? Things will get a bit too 'messy' for you don't you think?" Hanamiya asked playfully.

The tall man suited up and refilled his enormous gun with huge rounds of ammo, "A little bit of workout wouldn't be too bad."

* * *

**Author's Note:** TToTT... The sadness is...unbearable we tell you... Next chapter hurts EVEN MORE TO WRITE OH GOD WHY ARE WE SO ANGSTY?!


	15. Chapter 15: Familiar Faces

Yay! Double update! (For those who read Shadow's Secret and the Crimson Treaty~ ^^")

This chapter was our favorite to write! (O.o) Hope you'll enjoy this update! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 15: Familiar Faces**

Everyone was on the helicopter on the way back to base. Kise was holding Nigou's body in a cloth provided by Izuki. Hyuuga sighed frustratingly, "It's like this was all planned!"

Akashi looked as calm as ever, "Who's attacking?"

Kiyoshi shook his head, "We don't know. We tried contacting the base but there was no response."

Meanwhile, Izuki and Midorima were distributing communicators and weapons among all of them. Hyuuga called the shots, "Alright, listen. Akashi, you're in charge of your team and I have full faith that you'll do fine but know this. We're dealing with an unknown enemy. We don't know what they are capable of so don't be irrational. Watch your steps and inform anyone if you are in contact with the enemy. We'll be reaching there in 5 minutes. I'll bring my team to the south and you guys head north. Save any survivors."

Everyone nodded in understanding. The moment they reached, the two teams spread out almost immediately. Akashi ordered, "Daiki, head to the control room. Find a safe spot for the survivors. Shintarou, find high ground and shoot from there. Atsushi, Ryouta follow me."

_**"Yes, sir."**_ they replied in sync.

Meanwhile Hyuuga broke his team up similarly. However, Kagami requested to go his separate way, "I'm sorry but I need to check up on my brother."

**_"It's fine. Go ahead."_**

It was a horrible sight. Blood was painting the walls and the stench of bodies reeked the atmosphere. Everyone had to brave the horrendous scene and try to look for survivors. Kagami moved quickly to the room where his brother was placed. When he reached the room, he sighed in relief. No one had approached the room yet. He entered with ease and was shocked to see the group of people gathered inside. Aida immediately hugged Kagami, "Kagami! Thank goodness you guys reached here safely!"

"What happened?"

"We don't know.. The power was cut off a few minutes ago. All we could hear were screams and people getting attacked. Luckily, the power backed up shortly after. The health department was the safest place. It has the highest security apart from the armory. Your brother is fine. After everyone gathered here, Professor Kazunari's son went out to try fight the enemy."

"Wait... 'the' enemy? Only one?"

Aida looked down forlornly, "The enemy is the one that you're thinking of right now."

Kagami's eyes widened, "No way... I have to go!"

**_"You're staying right where you are Kagami."_** ordered Hyuuga.

"But..!"

**_"No buts. I know who's the enemy too. We're trying to locate him and I need you there to protect Aida and the others. Izuki and Kiyoshi will send more survivors to where you are. I'll inform Akashi and the others. When someone is there to replace you, you can come join us. Is that clear?"_**

Kagami sighed frustratingly, "Understood."

* * *

When everyone got the message of the new safe room, Aomine retreated and went to help search for the enemy. There were still many survivors and the ones that were killed were in specific places. It was as though the enemy was merely searching for something and only killing those in its way. Hyuuga sent a private message to Akashi. The red head didn't show how surprised he was but he had to face reality and accept the truth. He sent out a message to his team after they all separated to find the enemy, "Don't be shocked of who you'll be fighting."

Everyone could already sense who it was but at some point, all of them wanted to deny the truth and they begged they wouldn't meet the enemy at all. Midorima accidentally came into contact Takao whom was also searching for the enemy. The two teamed up and searched together from higher grounds. Everyone was searching frantically and rescued those they could. Meanwhile, Kise went of to find an appropriate place to hide Nigou's body momentarily. The blonde ended up in one of the rooms in the northeast side of the building. The room was dome shaped and was as big as their training room back at the academy but that was all gone now. Kise was about to place Nigou carefully on the ground when he felt an ominous presence behind him.

Without turning, Kise knew who it was. Before Kise even managed to put the dog down, he was kicked towards the wall in front of him. Nigou's body rolled to the side as Kise coughed harshly from the powerful impact. Kise looked up to the enemy and smiled sadly, "So it really was you...Kurokocchi."

Kuroko stood silently with an expressionless face. His twin blades were stained red and his entire body was coated with dried blood. His eyes were ruthless and dead as he stared down at his friend. Kise got on his feet. He took out two handles that morphed itself into glowing blades. Kise took a few deep breaths and paced slowly to the side. Kuroko paced the opposite direction. Not for one second did their eye contact break. As quickly as he could, Kise charged towards Kuroko. Kuroko blocked Kise's attack and countered with his own move. The two exchanged blows simultaneously without hesitation. Kise copied Kuroko's moves and used it against him while Kuroko demonstrated exceptional defense.

The two finally parted with Kise panting while Kuroko looked as calm as ever. Again, the two paced in opposite directions before Kuroko initiated his attack. Kise managed to block and took a bold move of slashing Kuroko's legs. He missed but managed to catch Kuroko off balance. Kise wisely used his blades and body to deflect Kuroko's blades away from his hands and pinned the blue head to the ground. Kise was about to pierce Kuroko's chest but he hesitated. His blade only touched the surface of Kuroko's black uniform. He couldn't do it. Kise's hands shook with fear from having to kill his friend.

Kuroko took the advantage and kicked Kise away from him, stole his blade and pinned the blonde down. Unlike Kise, Kuroko didn't hesitate to pierce Kise's chest. Kise screamed silently from the burning sensation. He coughed up blood and watched Kuroko dig his blade further into the ground. Kise laughed sheepishly, "...is this...really who you are...Kurokocchi...?"

Somehow angered by the relentless blonde, Kuroko retracted the sword and pierced Kise again ruthlessly. This time, the blonde groaned out loud as his systems started to fail. Kise found it difficult to see or even move his hands. Kuroko stood up and left the blonde for dead. Kuroko walked to his blades that had slid earlier when Kise deflected them. However, Kuroko's body stopped just as he was about to reach for them. In front of him, he saw a dead animal that had rolled out from a white cloth. Involuntarily, Kuroko's body shook and a slight painful throb echoed inside his mind.

Completely mesmerized by the sight before him, Kuroko failed to hear the light footsteps of the one he thought he had killed. Kise pierced his blade that he retracted from his chest right through Kuroko's abdomen. Kise smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Kurokocchi..."

Kuroko regained his composure and elbowed Kise off of him. The last thing Kise saw was Kuroko swinging his blade towards him. But that sight was one Kise would never forget; the sadness he felt when he saw the tears in Kuroko's eyes.

* * *

Kuroko may be a superhuman but he wasn't invincible. Kise had pierced him in one of his vulnerable spots. Kuroko had finished the blonde off and took his blades with him. He had to use the wall as support. Kuroko's head was still throbbing and his heart was beating faster than it usually did. He didn't know what to do to calm himself. Suddenly his communicator buzzed, **_"Tetsuya, were you hurt?"_**

Kuroko had already started to pant, "I am fine, aniki."

The collar around Kuroko's neck flickered once before shocking Kuroko's frame violently. Kuroko's eyes widened as he fell onto his knees, "I...I was... careless..."

**_"And?"_**

Kuroko could hear the threat in his brother's voice, "I was pierced by Kise Ryouta."

There was silence at first and then came a second wave of electricity coursing through his body. This time, it was powerful enough to make him scream.

* * *

Aomine was exploring the northwest side and realized everyone had reported except Kise. He contacted everyone to see if the blonde was with any team but no such luck. Akashi replied him saying,**_ "He went to find a place for Nigou's body. He should be near your area."_**

Aomine didn't want to meet Kuroko but he needed to find Kise fast. Therefore, he searched and covered as much as he could as fast as he can. Aomine caught the foul stench of blood and followed it to the northeast side of the base. The north was pretty much clear of bodies which was the reason why the smell was so strong. Aomine checked each room but found no trace of blood. Finally, he came to a room that was left ajar. There was a trail of blood leading out of the room and continued straight ahead but Aomine chose to enter the room first.

In the middle of the room, was Kise lying on his side in a pool of blood. Aomine hurriedly ran to Kise's side, "Kise!"

Aomine helped the blonde to lay straight and immediately assessed his wounds. Aomine immediately contacted Akashi and the others, "He got to Kise! I need medical backup ASAP! Location, northeast. Brown door, circular room with a big dome. Hurry!"

Everyone heard the message loud and clear. Izuki switched place with Kagami while the red head hurried to where Aomine was. Aomine held Kise gently, giving him words of encouragement. Kise's body was a bloody mess. There was blood everywhere to the point that Aomine could not see what Kise was actually suffering from. With the small amount of energy Kise had left, he looked at Aomine and whispered, "...Kurokocchi...Please...help...him..."

Aomine was shocked. He thought Kuroko was an enemy. _'Could it be that... Tetsu is not our enemy?'_

All of a sudden, Aomine heard a distant scream. _'A survivor! Damn! The enemy must still be on its killing spree!'_ He slowly placed Kise back on the floor knowing that the others will be there with backup soon enough. Aomine took out his gun and exited the room; following the trail of blood. Akashi and the others replied that they were on the way. Aomine immediately warned them about the enemy moving south. Hyuuga suggested to corner the enemy seeming that Aomine was coming from north while they were coming from south. Both sides agreed to the plan and moved quickly to corner the enemy.

Aomine reached the enemy first. When he saw the familiar tuft of hair, he almost gaped, "It...really is you."

Kuroko who was panting on the ground looked behind him, straight into Aomine's eyes. Kuroko stood up slowly and got into stance. He withdrew his blades and glared at Aomine. Fortunately, Seirin and Akashi had arrived behind him. They had cornered Kuroko. Kuroko was still having a hard time breathing and his head was throbbing. Akashi pointed his gun at Kuroko, "Don't move Tetsuya."

Kuroko was losing consciousness. Kagami was the first to notice. He wanted to approach the weakened Kuroko but Murasakibara suddenly threw a bomb in between them and Kuroko. They were blown away from Kuroko while another explosion was heard. They waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, they saw a hole in the ceiling and two men in front of them. Kiyoshi immediately shouted angrily, "Hayama! Nebuya!"

Hayama was smiling with bombs in his hands while Nebuya had already placed the unconscious Kuroko on his left shoulder. Hayama smiled cheekily at Kiyoshi, "Yo~ Sorry to crash the party like that! I'm surprised that one of you actually noticed us coming~ Very interesting..." He eyed Murasakibara in a provoking manner.

Nebuya continued, "Sorry, but we'll be taking our leave now."

Hayama smiled devilishly at Kiyoshi, "You better watch out. Miya-chan's watching you." He then looked at Akashi, "Get the message now? You will never get 'him' back~ That's all we're here for! Well, see ya'll later!"

Another bomb exploded from Hayama's hands and the next thing they knew, they became partially deaf and blind for a few seconds. When all of them recovered, the three were gone. Hyuuga slammed his fists to the ground, "Damn it!"

Akashi merely ponded,_ 'They made Tetsuya do all this just to prove to us that we can never get him back.'_ He then looked at Aomine and Murasakibara's faces. It was very clear how infuriated they were. But it was not time for them to act recklessly. They needed to patch things up and get ready for battle even if it was against a former team member. Midorima and Izuki tended to Kise and they helped transfer him to the health department. Luckily, the blonde would survive but they needed to move fast. While Kise was getting treated, Riko contacted Kagami, "Kagami! Himuro woke up!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: We're very near to the truth. We think...maybe...somewhere...in Chapter 17? Somehow this story is gonna get a little bit long winded... ^^" Oh well~ Thankies for the support guys and have a nice day! Hopefully this chapter will brighten up your day! \^O^/


	16. Chapter 16: Shall We?

Major update~~~ WEEEEEEEEEEEE! We're on a roll! Hopefully this chapter is fun enough to keep you guys entertained! And yes, you may bash Hanamiya as much as you want to! LOL Haha! \^O^/

* * *

**Chapter 16: Shall We?**

Hanamiya watched Kuroko breathing peacefully in his sleep. Kuroko's injury could've killed him which angered Hanamiya. How could Kuroko be so careless? Hayama, Nebuya and Mibuchi went off to plan the big attack they were going to initiate at the main base. Hanamiya estimated the attack to be launched in 5 days with Kuroko as the main character. Hanamiya toyed with Kuroko's collar, causing the collar to glow red and Kuroko's peaceful expression to twist into a painful one. The teen started sweating profusely and he tossed and turned in his bed. Hanamiya watched with a smirk on his face. He knew that Kuroko was still inside. He knew that Kuroko could still retaliate his superhuman self.

There was one weakness for Kuroko. And that was all the things that he had done; the people he had killed, the friends he had hurt and the past that haunted him ever so greatly now that he has remembered it. Hanamiya had full control over Kuroko's mind and body. Kuroko could never disobey him. And now, he was showing Kuroko exactly the things he hated most. He made Kuroko remember his torturous life in a dream-like state. He wanted to break Kuroko completely. He wanted Kuroko to be the perfect superhuman. One that their fathers would be so proud of.

The only way to achieve that was to erase Kuroko's human side completely. The day Kuroko does not hesitate to kill anyone will be the day project 'KT-1511' became a complete success.

* * *

"Aniki!" Kagami shouted happily when he saw Himuro awake on his bed.

"..Taiga..."

Kagami wanted to hug his brother but Himuro flinched away. Kagami was confused but Himuro immediately tried to cover it, "I'm sorry, I'm.. still not used to personal contact. Come here, Taiga. Let me look at you."

Seirin was there as well; keeping a watchful eye on Himuro. The brothers reunited peacefully. Kagami almost looked as though he had forgotten what he saw back at the south branch. It seemed seeing his brother alive and well made him forget everything. Exhausted from not sleeping the entire night, Kagami soon fell asleep on the edge of Himuro's bed. It was the first time Seirin ever saw the red head put his guard down completely. That was how precious his brother was to him.

Himuro ruffled Kagami's hair as tears fell from his eyes. He smiled and said softly, "You grew up...so well."

Hyuuga sat on his other side and looked at Himuro seriously, "Tatsuya. I'm truly sorry. But we need to know as much as possible. About everything. We know that you were in Hanamiya's control from the destroyed collar that was attached to you."

Himuro nodded understandingly, "First thing you must know is the past. What Professor Kuroko and his best friend did. As you should already know, Hanamiya has recreated the memory replacing machine."

Kiyoshi balled his fists, "I knew it. Damn him!"

Himuro continued, "He...is the son of the second professor. This is a difficult story to tell seeming that no one can remember it."

"Remember what?" Izuki asked.

Himuro eyed each of the Seirin squad members, "Tell me. What memory do you have from 15 years ago?"

"15 years? We were barely training that time!" shouted Hyuuga.

"Exactly. Which is why, you wouldn't remember anything. Your memories; the younger generations, were the easiest to rewrite. The only reason why I know this is because I have been Hanamiya's puppet ever since I could remember. I can't tell you the truth because even I don't know if it's even the truth. Though I was conscious the entire time Hanamiya controlled me." Himuro grabbed his head painfully, "The nights I ordered Tetsuya to kill... The things I've done to both him and my brother... Everything..."

Hyuuga came to his side, "It's alright now."

But Himuro only smiled sadly, "No... Tetsuya is not with us is he...?"

The Seirin squad kept quiet. Himuro looked at his sleeping brother, "We... Hanamiya, Tetsuya and us... the four of us were like family..."

This shocked Seirin and even the eavesdroppers outside Himuro's room. Himuro's expression suddenly turned serious, "There is one room that should not be destroyed yet. Hanamiya always entered one underground room beneath the research facility. He brought me there once to fix the collar on my neck. It should still be there. But I warn you. The truth that you are looking for, may not be very pleasant."

Hyuuga nodded, "Thank you. Now, please have some rest. We'll leave Kagami in your care. We need to see Professor Kazunari."

"Alright."

Meanwhile the eavesdropper outside Himuro's room immediately made his escape before Seirin found out.

* * *

Midorima came out from the emergency room where Akashi was waiting, "Kise will be fine. If it's him, he can fully recover overnight. Or just to be safe, give him one day."

Akashi nodded, "Good. Then we won't be wasting any time."

"Where are those two?"

Akashi smirked as he said, "Scouting for the fun of it." and then he mouthed almost unnoticeably but Midorima caught on,_ "I sent them on a spy mission. They should be here with valuable information soon enough."_

"Are you sure it's alright to move by ourselves?" Midorima asked casually.

"Are you actually asking that?"

Midorima sighed. Akashi was always possessive of his belongings. And Kuroko had become one of them as all of them have. If anyone were to get Kuroko back, it would be him. Suddenly Aomine and Murasakibara appeared, "Yo!"

Midorima eyed them suspiciously. Aomine scoffed, "Oh c'mon! Don't look at us like that! It's not like it was illegal!"

Looking away from a hidden security camera, Midorima mouthed mutely,_ "They could be listening!"_

Aomine mouthed back while acting his goofy self; camouflaging his moving lips, _"Don't worry so much will you?"_

At that moment, Murasakibara said out loud, "Besides, I keep the snacks in my shirt. They'll never figure it out~"

Midorima sighed at the small but helpful cover, "Do you really think you can get away just like that?" and mouthed immediately after,_ "How do you plan on telling us anyway?"_

Aomine scratched his head cheekily as he answered both of Midorima's questions out loud, "There are other ways you know."

* * *

Hyuuga allowed Kiyoshi to interrogate Professor Kazunari while he went to check up on Aida in the security room. He came in to see the brunette focused on watching the multiple screens. Hyuuga stood beside her, "Anything unusual about them?"

"No, but the purple head likes to eat apparently. He went and stored stacks in his shirt and thought we wouldn't notice."

"We better keep an eye on them."

"Did Principal Seijuurou contact you?"

"Not since before the bombing of the academy. He must still be with the higher ups at the main branch. And that blonde kid?"

Riko nodded, "He'll recover. His cells and tissues are connecting faster than I expected. Our suspicion is only natural."

"Do they know about it?"

"I doubt Kiyoshi told them the full story from Professor Kazunari."

Hyuuga sighed. He looked at the multiple screens that showed each GoM's current position, what they were doing and what they were saying. They were very valuable fighters but there were other reasons why Seirin wanted to lock them down.

One day had past and still there was no news from Seirin. Kise had woken up and was already discharged from the emergency ward. Kise joined his team that was loafing around, minding their own business. Seirin was perplexed. The GoM weren't that special when they did not need to fight. Little did everyone know, silently, sneakily, swiftly, all of them had moved on their own to plot not only their escape but of a way to get to where Aomine had informed them of.

That night, the security room stopped working all of a sudden. Aida panicked and immediately announced for a lockdown. She knew it. The GoM would never stay still. They were fooled. "Hyuuga! Where are they?!"

_**"We're still looking!"**_

An officer suddenly announced to them, _**"Sir! We have an emergency breach in hangar 1! There is an unauthorized flight taking off!"**_

Aida and Hyuuga said in sync,**_ "Stop that aircraft!"_**

* * *

Aomine sat in the co-pilot seat of the jet, "...Kise.. You sure you can fly this thing...?"

"Yup! It's exactly the same model my dad used to fly! ... I think..." Kise replied as he not-so-confidentally pressed a few buttons and turned on a few switches, "Everyone buckled up back there?"

"Ryouta, just fly the goddamn thing."

Murasakibara was eating his chips when he said, "Mido-chin has acrophobia~"

The green head immediately retaliated, "I do not have fear of heights! It's the pilot I'm afraid of!"

Kise laughed, "I wish you'd have more confidence in me than Aominecchi does, Midorimacchi~!"

"OI!" Aomine replied.

Kise finally got the machine up and running, "Alright! Here we go!" he said cheerfully as they flew out to the open sky. A few gunshots were released on the aircraft but it was futile as the GoM travelled faster than any bullet could hit them directly.

Hyuuga and Kiyoshi watched in anger as Kise flew the aircraft expertly. Kiyoshi sighed, "Well, they don't know where to start anyway."

But Hyuuga retorted frustratingly, "Unless they actually do. We better get a move on as well. Contact the clean up team we sent and tell them to forbid those kids from coming near the rubble."

* * *

"Okay~ We're here!"

"Thank god!" Midorima sighed.

Kise turned off a few switches and prepared for landing. The blonde landed at least 600 meters from the collapsed south branch. Obviously, there were many workers digging up the rubble. The GoM changed their uniform into the black uniforms provided (illegally) from the Seirin squad. Midorima then helped Murasakibara unload a few equipments they had managed to sneak out with them. The purple head immediately started assembling the machinery he needed to drill the ground. When he was done, he immediately started drilling.

Back at the old branch, Akashi had transmitted messages and plans to his team through various messages. From morse code to decoding words. It was challenging at first but soon, everyone caught on. No matter what, they had to understand what happened in the past and what needed to be done to save Kuroko. The enemy was quiet. So should they then.

Everyone followed behind the purple head down the drilled tunnel. Aomine and Kise set up pillars to keep the tunnel open as they were the last two in the line. Hopefully there won't be any downpour. At one point, Murasakibara's drill stopped penetrating through the soil, "I think we're here, aka-chin~"

"Break in."

"Haaaiii~~" The purple head changed the nozzle of the drill with a bigger, stronger one. The drilling went on for a few minutes before it was completely penetrated. When it did, Aomine stared, dumbfounded, "Now what?"

Midorima stepped forward and put a small detonator in the tiny drilled hole. Aomine panicked, "Wait! We're in a tunnel! It'll collapsed if we blow it up! How are we supposed to escape?!"

Midorima mocked him, "There are other ways you know."

The detonator exploded and instantly, all five of them rolled in through the hole. The room that they had entered were filled with test tubes and experimental tools that were basic necessities for research. Kise dusted the rubble from his hair as he looked up, "Looks like it'll be awhile before they get here. We gotta move fast either way."

Akashi too dusted himself, "Find any written documents regarding the KT-1511 project."

The GoM spread out and searched frantically for any written documents. There were many projects and reports scattered everywhere. Finally, Aomine found a secret shelf that blocked another room, "Hey Murasakibara! Help me out here!"

The purple head casually pushed the shelf aside. Almost immediately, dust burst from the dark room. Midorima lighted an artificial candle light and went inside. The inside of the room was even more filled with papers, reports and books. The five of them crowded inside and searched for clues. Midorima saw a very peculiar book that stood out greatly. It was a red book with blue writings inside of it, "A diary?"

Kise peeped over Midorima's shoulder, "Whose is it?"

Akashi who was in front of Midorima saw the initials at the back of the book, "Hanamiya..."

"You mean it's Hanamiya's diary?" asked Aomine.

Midorima's eyes widened, "No... this was dated at least 20 years ago... It belonged to his father."

Murasakibara tilted his head, "The second professor~?"

Everyone looked at the purple head. That was true. Akashi gestured Midorima to continue. The green head adjusted his glasses, "The first entry is..."

* * *

**Author's Note**: It's 3am... So sleepy... Nighty night... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And next chapter will be the long awaited past! We'll start from the very beginning! Till next time~! Ciao! ^.^


	17. Chapter 17: A Tale of Two

I'm not gonna update for a few weeks. I'm sorry, but I have exams coming up. REALLY IMPORTANT EXAMS. As much as you guys hate cliffy's, you're just gonna have to deal with it! My sis is busy too... Sorry guys... We love you guys and hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter!

One more thing! Read my profile till the very end for a surprise contest~~ Oooooooo~~~

This is a chapter on the past! 'Kuroko' is Kuroko's dad while 'Hanamiya' is Hanamiya's dad. Get the picture? Good. You can imagine these two ANY WAY you want to! Me and my sis imagine Kuroko's dad with semi long blue hair with a cheeky face while Hanamiya's dad has Midorima's look with shoulder length hair~ Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhh~~~

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Tale of Two**

_Entry 1_

_I've discovered a weird mechanism today. It works like a puppet and puppeteer. If I could incorporate it into a much acceptable form of weapon, maybe it can be of use. Kuroko doesn't know yet but I'll tell him eventually. I must try figuring out how to make it work. Besides, he's too busy with 'her'._

"Oi Miya! What you doing in there? C'mon out!" shouted a blue haired man wearing a white lab coat; leaning on the edge of the doorframe.

"Kuroko. I swear to god this tube is gonna burst in your face if you do that again." replied the man inside the lab wearing goggles holding two tubes filled with boiling colored liquids, "What do you want this time?"

"Is asking your best friend out on a drink so wrong?"

"Will you please consider what I'm doing here?"

Kuroko came into the laboratory and turned the bunsen burner that Hanamiya was using off and took the tubes and drained out the insides into a sink, "What were you saying?"

"You know. Sometimes you're a real asshole."

"I love you too~ Now c'mon!" The blue head pulled his best friend and dragged him out of the lab. They had been friends all the way through their life. Their parents were friends and the two were born on the same year. They were so close to the point that their parents said if one of them was a girl, they would definitely be betrothed. Both were polar opposites and yet both were geniuses. After going through a few years in military school and demonstrating outstanding critical thinking and innovation through competitions and projects, the two were recommended to work as interns at the main branch. It had been exactly 6 months after they started working when Kuroko met the love of his life.

She was a beautiful researcher working in the south-east maintenance department. A bump on the shoulder on a late midnight shift and sparks flew around them. They started getting serious after dating for 2 months. All the while, Kuroko noticed that Hanamiya was busy with certain things and had preferred some isolation. Being the worrywart he was, Kuroko constantly called Hanamiya out for a little fun. Hanamiya never actually objects Kuroko's advancement. He had to deal with the blue head for too long to even care anymore.

One year later, the two were promoted and were no longer interns. Instead, they had to train new interns. One intern in particular, was very interested in Hanamiya. She was beautiful and had a slender body. She was the eye candy of the main branch but she fell in love with the one man that didn't want anything to do with her. She had asked him out hundreds of times but Hanamiya would always turn her down. Kuroko pitied the girl and thought it might be a good idea for Hanamiya to get into a relationship. So, the blue head managed to convince Hanamiya into a double date. Of course, Kuroko was all lovey-dovey with his partner while Hanamiya was rather awkward with his.

The woman approached Hanamiya slowly and told him she would do anything for him. That night, Hanamiya accepted the first woman in his life. But the glint in his eyes and the smirk behind his smile was unseen. Kuroko saw it but pretended not to. What ulterior motive could he possibly have anyway?

The women became the best of friends as how their partners were. Hanamiya could tell Kuroko was serious about her. Maybe he should start thinking about settling down too. Kuroko was always so happy with his partner. They laughed over small things and were already thinking about their baby names. At least the women were most excited about that department. One day, when they were gathering, Kuroko simply blurted out, "I like... Kuroko...Tetsuya!"

Hanamiya scoffed, "Fits you. Like a lot."

"How about you Miya?"

"Makoto."

Kuroko was shocked, "Wow, you're straightforward."

Hanamiya smiled, "It'd be nice if our sons were friends like us."

Kuroko smiled back, "They will be! Oh yeah... What if we get...daughters...?"

The two looked at each other awkwardly before laughing hysterically. The two women stared adoringly at them. The two were inseparable. In mind, body and soul.

* * *

_Entry 24_

_I finally think I've cracked it. Maybe it's time to tell him. He needs to know about this discovery. It's a revolutionary! No one has every thought of it! Tonight I will tell him._

"Hey Kuroko. You free tonight? I gotta tell you something."

Kuroko who was examining a sample through the microscope replied back excitedly to his friend across the room, "Yeah! I gotta tell you something too!"

That night, Kuroko and Hanamiya sat at their usual hangout, on top of the tree behind their facility. Hanamiya would lean back on the tree bark as he sat on the soft grass while Kuroko would climb to the first branch where he usually sat dangerously on the edge. Hanamiya started first, "Listen, Kuroko. This past few months... I know I've isolated myself."

"Wow, thought you'd never notice!" said Kuroko sarcastically as he dropped leaves on top of Hanamiya.

"Listen. I... I did something.. I did something big. And I just thought that maybe... Maybe you'd... WOAH!"

All of a sudden, while Hanamiya was in mid-speech, Kuroko fell off the tree branch he was on and landed right beside Hanamiya. Hanamiya hurriedly checked up on his friend for injuries but Kuroko simply brushed it off and took hold of Hanamiya's shoulders, "You too?! Me too!"

"Wait. What?"

"I did it too! I did something REALLY big! Like... LITERALLY. C'mon I'll show you!"

Kuroko dragged his friend back into the lab; not giving Hanamiya the chance to speak his part at all. By the time Kuroko let him go, they were in front of the storeroom. Hanamiya who was still trying to catch his breath, looked at the door dumbfoundedly before giving Kuroko the same look. Kuroko laughed and said, "I had nowhere else to work alright?! It's in here!"

They entered the room and Kuroko showed a small secret opening leading to another room. When Hanamiya entered, he was stunned beyond words. In front of him was a complex machinery that looked like a bed but had various modifications to it. Kuroko proudly stood in front of it, "Tada!"

Hanamiya approached the machine, "...what is it...?"

Kuroko hunched and waved his hands playfully, "A memory rewriter~~"

"Amazing... How long?"

Kuroko did his thinking pose, "Hmm... Probably the same amount of time you had to make your big something. So, what is it?"

Hanamiya searched the room until he found a microscope. He took a slide out of his pocket and adjusted it to the microscope. He toyed around before calling Kuroko to have a look. Kuroko showed a suspicious look but looked through it anyway. What he saw, shocked him as much as he had shocked Hanamiya, "HOLY. SHIT."

* * *

_Entry 27_

_Today, we're gonna present our projects. Kuroko's Memory Rewriter and my Superhuman gene. I hope this goes well enough. Besides, he's got my back and I got his. What's there to be afraid of?_

"Professor Kuroko. What is it that you bring to us today?"

Kuroko stepped in front of his project in front the higher ups and cleared his throat before saying, "I bring you my creation. This is a memory rewriter machine. I have tested it on certain volunteers. Would you care for a demonstration?"

"Proceed."

Hanamiya and his partner along with Kuroko's partner stood up and walked to his side, "We would gladly volunteer and we swear that all actions are proven to be conducted professionally and honestly."

The two women stated where they had went and the both were each others alibis as well as Hanamiya. Hanamiya's partner strapped herself onto the bed and Kuroko conducted the memory replacing test. The bed shone brightly in blue for a few seconds. After everything was back to normal, Hanamiya helped unstrapped his partner. When she got up, she looked completely puzzled, "Where am I? Why are we here?"

The higher ups asked her, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Umm... Not really. Was something supposed to happen?"

The higher ups looked at the group before one of them said, "This can not prove anything but we will study your creation further. Congratulations. You have our approval for future upgrades."

Kuroko bowed deeply, "Thank you sir."

"Now, next is Professor Hanamiya I presume."

Hanamiya stepped forward, "Yes. That would be me."

"Do you require any volunteers?"

"That would not be necessary."

"Then the rest may leave."

Kuroko showed Hanamiya his happiest 'Good Luck' face and two thumbs up as he left the room with the two women. Hanamiya smiled back and braced himself for the worst to come. Kuroko waited outside quite a long time. He told the ladies to get back to work as he waited for his friend. Half an hour later, Hanamiya came out with a disappointed face. He didn't need to say anything to show that his project was not supported. Kuroko comforted his friend. Hanamiya sighed, "They said there was no guarantee that it was real... They didn't believe a thing that I said..."

Kuroko tried saying something but Hanamiya brushed him off, "I need to be alone right now. Good luck on your project Kuroko."

Hanamiya left the room and went back to his lab. Kuroko clenched his fists, "Damn it!"

That night, Kuroko did the unthinkable. He never actually fully introduced what his machine could do. Kuroko went back to his secret research room in the store room and immediately got to work. He started working from 11 in the morning; right after Hanamiya's project got rejected. He spent all day researching brain waves and how to disrupt memories without having to use the machine on a single human. As fast as he could; without any guarantee of its function, Kuroko created a remote that would send waves of energy; the same way his machine altered memories. By the time he was done, it was already morning. Kuroko hunted the higher ups and after asking around, he found them in a meeting room in the southwest.

Kuroko knocked politely.

"Come in."

Kuroko came in with a polite smile on his face, "Good morning, gentlemen."

"Yes, Professor Kuroko. Is there anything you need?"

"No. But please forgive me." Kuroko wore his goggles and pointed his remote at the higher ups. He watched their horrified faces as a light blue beam filled the room. The higher ups had all fainted. Kuroko exited the room quietly and ran off to find Hanamiya. Hanamiya was still conducting research on his Superhuman gene when his friend burst the door open again.

"Goddamnit Kuroko! How many times do I have to tell you NOT to do that?!"

Kuroko's vibrant face and glistening sweat told Hanamiya everything he needed to know, "Ok. What did you do this time?"

Kuroko had a bad habit of getting overexcited whenever he did something naughty. And the face he was currently making to Hanamiya told him exactly that. Kuroko simply bit his lower lip and jumped up and down excitedly, "I did it! We did it!"

"Did what?"

_**"Professor Hanamiya. Professor Kuroko. Please report yourself to the southwest meeting room."**_

Kuroko pulled his friend before Hanamiya could even register what the announcer had said. Next thing he knew, they were running through corridors, bumping over 20 scientists, "Kuroko! What did you do?!"

"You'll see!"

When they reached the room, they were out of breath. It took a few seconds before the two calmed down. The higher ups looked at both of them and one of them announced, "After yesterdays tremendous demo, we have decided to officially give the two of you the opportunity to continue both your demonstration products as partners! Congratulations. From this day forth, you have major access to all laboratories to conduct further research on your products. Step up here and sign these papers."

Hanamiya couldn't believe his ears. Kuroko nudged him, "I got your back remember?"

The two walked to the higher ups' table and saw the two contract for their projects. Kuroko's project was entitled, "Memory Rewriter" while Hanamiya's was left blank. The man sitting in front Hanamiya smiled at him, "Wanna fill that part out too? We never did got to hear the name of your project yesterday."

Hanamiya looked at Kuroko and nodded, "Yes."

He wrote the name of his project and signed the contract. The two left after bowing to the higher ups. Kuroko jumped onto Hanamiya's back, "We did it! YAHOOO~!"

"Get off me! What did you do, Kuroko?!"

"Hehe~ Jang jang!" Kuroko said happily as he showed his remote, "It's like a portable version of my machine!"

"Kuroko. That's illegal."

"Oh c'mon! They gave me further approval for research and I did this! Besides... I don't want to continue my project if you're not there with me... We've...always done everything together...right...?"

Hanamiya couldn't escape Kuroko's sad voice and forlorn eyes. He sighed and rubbed his temples, "Alright. You win."

"Yay~!" Kuroko hugged his friend dearly.

But what he didn't know was that what he did, changed the entire course of the military in the worse way possible. What started as a simple favor turned out to be a dreadful nightmare. No one thought that the friendship the two cherished for so long would break into a million pieces. And their sons would be the ones to pay the heavy price of their sin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed that! You can leave this story for awhile~! Don't forget to check out my profile! XD

Have a good day and please stop crying. LOL

Ciao~~~~~


End file.
